Rushed
by ryemaesho
Summary: Kagome looses everything, moves into a new town, goes to a new school; only to become the object of affections for not one, not two, but three demons? What in the world has Kagome gotten herself into this time? How is she supposed to choose? I'm really sucky with these things, I promise it'll be worth your time!
1. Chapter 1: The start

Rushed

_**Chapter One: The new school**_

Kagome Higurashi was a 17 year old girl with stunningly royal blue eyes, long wavy black hair that was tented with nature blue, grazing her lower black. She was all of 5'3, and a half with sun-kissed skin. She spent the summer with her father in the states, this would be the first time that she was back since the accident. A single tear flowing down her cheek, still crying when the thoughts cruise through her mind, never mind the three months she took to try to forget. Feeling like it broke her down only yesterday, without whipping the single, wet, salty reminder, she lets herself feel, and think about that day for the last time.

_**Flash-back- 3 months ago –**_

Kagome was late coming home from school, forgetting all about the after-school fundraiser that she all but agreed to attend and help, thanks to her three best friends. 'Damn, mom's going to be so mad at me, I promised her that I would watch Sota, I didn't want her to miss that party at her work. She deserves it for how much of herself she has given to that place. I was on my way home, even trying to leave early when they attacked me, told me I wasn't going to get out of this one. Damn it all.' Talking to herself she almost knocks over a man walking way too fast for his own good. Stuck in her thoughts, when her front door comes into her view she walks faster, hopefully trying to lessen the amount of days her mother is not going to speak to her. Throwing herself through her front door, she announces with a wince ready for the bitching to start raining down on her.

"Umph, Mom! I'm home!" she bellows

Instead of the buzzing of the nagging storm she was prepared for, nothing but silence reached her ears. Letting her back-pack fall slack off her shoulder, bouncing off the floor, she slips off her shoes, creeping around the entry way towards the kitchen.

"Mom? Sota! Hey where are you guys?" Confusion strutting across her face, while her eyes watch the eeriness of the empty kitchen.

"Hello? Anybody home? Mom, Sota!" Worry now trying to force itself into her thoughts, only to be pushed back by an excuse. 'No, mom must have got tired waiting, and took Sota with her.' Whipping the imaginary nervousness sweats from her forehead, she walks towards the living room to watch television, for the last time till her mother grounds her for a month. Stopping in her tracks once her feet reached the edge of the arch-way for the opening in the wall, something about this is not right she, felt it, that feeling that her entire world was going to change. Afraid for a moment, that she was not alone she turns around looking around her quickly. 'What am I doing, look at me, I probably look utterly ridiculous.' Laughing about her actions, she forces the reliant feelings down in herself. Caught up in her thoughts, she fiddles with her fingers, her vision blurred, not until she realizes her socks are wet with something does she clear her mind and vision. What she saw she never thought, this is not what is, thoughts going blank, her face showing ever bit of terror that she is witnessing in front of her.

"**Kami's… MOM, SOTA**!" screeching she flies forward at her dead mother and brother laying in each other's arms, surrounded by their blood.

_**-End of Flash-back-**_

Whipping the now river of tears that are flowing freely from her eyes, she turns out of her childhood home, shutting the door on the memories forever. Walking down towards the awaiting car, she nods her head at the driver waiting for her, with the open door. Nodding her head in thanks towards the man, she pauses before getting into the car, looking back over her shoulder she looks on more time. Engraving everything in her view of sight into her mind forever, she turns back around.

"Watch your head, Lady Kagome." the man said suddenly. Acknowledging his kindness, she ducks her head, and gets into the car. It seemed like seconds before she was being driven away from that part of her life forever, never looking back, she silently promises to herself to never let the tears fall again. She is going to be happy, for her mother, for her brother. 'This is what they would want, I love you both, watch after me.' With the end of her silent promise she lets one more tear fall down her face. Looking up towards her driver.

"Richard, let's go home." Kagome tells him smiling slightly.

"Yes, Lady Kagome." He replies with the same smile.

Two weeks later, Kagome was getting ready for her first day at her new high school; Tokyo No Tama High. She was moved into her mother's brothers home, and too be under his care until she was able to support herself; financially of course. Her uncle's name was Suki, he was a wealthy man, who was she kidding he was stinkin' filthy rich. Her mother never really talked about her uncle Suki, it was not like they were not aware of his presence, because he was always sending them present for every holiday. It was more like an understanding of why they never talked, and the time that her mother told her about him, her eyes were so full of sadness, and regret that she thought better than to push the subject any further; she would just accept his kindness for what it was. Kagome wanted to go live with her father, but after the courts did an investigation to see if he was a fit parent, they decided against it. Yes, her father was an alcoholic, he was also a caring, joking, goof-ball, who she knew lover her; but nonetheless a drunkard. It was not a big problem in Kagome's eyes, she had fun this summer with him, and that was something she was grateful for; she missed him greatly, and this incident just added to the want, and need of his fatherly comfort.

"Kagome! You'll be late for school if you don't leave now!" Suki called from downstairs, "Richard is waiting outside to take you, I'll be home late tonight!" he finished. Kagome came down the stairs just as he was finishing his call.

"Okay uncle Suki, Have a good day at work!" She replied grabbing her back-pack by the entrance of the front door. Almost running out the door, Suki stopped her and pulled her into a tight, fatherly embrace.

"If you need me for anything today Kagome, anything, just call my office and let me know. I'll immediately have Richard come get you alright, sweetheart?" Suki reassured her.

"I will, thanks uncle." She smiled warmly into his embrace.

"Alright off you go!" Suki released her with a playful, shove. Bounding down the stairs to her new giant home, towards her new awaiting car '_Well her goes nothing!_' she thought quickly to herself, while jumping into the back seat. In minutes she was on her way to the new school.

The ride to school was longer than she expected, but honestly not long enough. Straightening her brown mid-thigh skirt, that she honestly thought was way too short for a high school uniform, letting her long lean legs fall outside the car, turning around and grabbing her back-pack she smiles to Richard silently thanking him for taking her to school.

"Have a good day Lady Kagome, I will be here at 3:00 to pick you up." Richard informed her.

"Thanks Richard!" She told him walking away, putting on her back-pack, and turning around she tells him have a good day, and then turns around to face the inevitable. She knew this day was going to come, and she wasn't that nervous with finding new friends, or the students talking about her; No, she was worried about her classes. She was always a sort of nerd that enjoyed learning, learning anything new, everything about it was a freshness to her and she appreciated it. Kagome had a weird memory that would be able to remember anything, and everything she saw. If she wanted to forget something, all she had to do was think and focus on it, it would disappear from her mind. Maybe not disappear but she liked to think she had control of at least one thing in her life, and if it was what went into her mind, and what didn't stay there; she was happy with that.

Looking up at the large building in front of her, she starts her walk inside, and ignored the staring. 'They are just wondering who I am.' Stepping, slowly up the steps she was able to at least face today without the nervousness of not knowing where to go. Her uncle was able to have a private tour for her this weekend, so she could collect her schedule, know her locker combination and the location of it, understand the ways to her classes, and what to expect and what not to. He was really a nice man, and she always caught herself wondering why he was not married, or have a couple children of his own?

Passing a couple of people to get through the front doors, smiling nicely at the people who looked at her, and blushed when almost every guy was looking her up and down like she was a new sports car on the market. Turning right when she got through the main entrance, to only nearly run into a couple who looked like they were in the middle of a serious conversation with the look on the young woman's face, and the undeniably red hand-printed mark across the other guys face.

"You lech!" The woman screamed, turned around and almost knocked her over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" She apologized.

"No, no it is alright it's my fault, I shouldn't have been watching, I'm sorry!" Kagome finished

"It's okay, there isn't much else to do, when witnessing a fight, and I would have done the same thing! I'm Sango, I don't believe we have met before, are you new here?" Sango asked

"That obvious, Uh? My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome laughed blushing slightly.

"Nope! Not at all, you just look friendly, and I was wondering why I hadn't seen you before. Well, nice too meet you Kagome! Hopefully we can become great friends! " Sango told her happily.

"Well how rude of you my dear sweet Sango, why are you not introducing me to your new beautiful friend here?" The guy finished with a wink, and a pucker of his lips. Kagome, and Sango looked back towards the guy standing behind her, Kagome immediately blushing, and Sango looked like she was ready to kill that man.

"You jerk, of course you would embarrass me, and yourself in front of someone new! Ugh, I can't believe you, you…you pervert!" Sango screamed angrily, while flaring her arms up into the air, and turning around to get away from him. The man beside her, just realized she left, and ran to chase after her.

"My dear, you know that I only have sights for you." With that he punctuated his sentence with a nice touch of her ass.

_Smack! _

You heard it bellow down the hallway along with her bursts of frustration. Shaking her head, she realized that she might have some new friends after all. Finally noticing that she was probably missing a huge chunk of time, to go to her locker and get the books she needed or didn't. Kagome quickly gathered herself, and her thoughts and set out towards her destination.

Walking down the next hall towards the small metal door with the number 23 screwed into the top of it, Kagome twist the lock, already memorizing the combination. 'Twist left, stop at eight...Twist right stop at 22…twist left again stop at 3.' Clink the lock opened and in went the books she no longer need for the rest of her day. Taking a small breath of oxygen, she shuts her locker door to turn around only to be slammed up against it with a force that threw the new breath from her lungs.

"Eep!" Kagome screeched with closed eyes from the impact. Still to shocked too open her eyes, heart rating climbing, sweat glistening. Only when she felt the pressure of a hand traveling its way up her thigh, to the side of her hip, did she manage to open her eyes for that instant. With a huff Kagome decides to tell him off, 'The nerve of this guy!'

Suddenly blushing at the closeness of his face, she pouts with courage.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Let go of Me!?" Kagome all but screamed. His lips now working their way up her neck toward her ear. Kagome tried to push him off, squeezing her dainty hands up on his muscles, with force but hesitation.

"Are you even listening? Let me g-"silenced by the lustful pair of golden eyes looking straight into her now fearful royal blue ones, her pleas were cut short. 'What the heck is wrong with this guy?! Why-why is he looking at me like that? He looks like he's about to eat me?!' Before Kagome could demand anything else a pair of lips can crashing down upon her own, eyes doubling their own size, gasped open mouth, she cannot, no will not believe or allow this. The multiple gasps she heard around her, all but slapped her in the face. Turning her head to the right with a quickness, she immediately breaks the lip lock. Feeling herself cringe, but react nonetheless to the kisses trailing her jaw to the side of her face, feeling his grip tighten, trying to wrap her head around what is happening, everything inside of her comes to a slamming halt at his next audacity stunt pulled.

"Your mine, got that?" he smirked, then quickly released his girl from his grasp, turning away, then looking back giving a slight grin and a wink. Poor Kagome did not know what to think, sliding her back down the lockers she sits, trying to pull herself back, bringing her fingers up to her lips, she shudders from the events. Shaking her head she stands up, and looks after him on last time, but seeing him no longer. 'Wha-I…What the hell was that all about?' shuddering to herself, she re-gathers her things, to continue to her next class.

All the while not noticing the same but different pair of gold watching her very intently.


	2. Chapter 2: You Got to be Kidding me?

**Rushed**

**Chapter Two: ****'**_**You've got to be kidding me Right!?' **_

The day was going by so fast, Kagome barely had time to realize that she was the last one in the classroom, even the teacher was gone? Realizing she should get going if she wanted any amount of lunch for the day, she got up and started organizing all the things in her back-pack. Humming softly to herself, she didn't realize anyone come into the room, she didn't realize that, that person had locked the door, and still didn't realize when he was standing almost directly behind her.

Turning around singing the chorus to her favorite tune for the day, looking up to have her gazing blue eyes look into the unfamiliar but very familiar golden ones. Basically jumping 5 feet into the air with a shout, Kagome being the klutz that she is lost her footing immediately falling down onto the floor, bruising her now very sore ass.

"Ouch, Damn it." Rubbing her backside squeezing her eyes shut, she almost forgot about the reason she was on the floor in the first place; almost.

Almost immediately she was on her feet and moved up against the front board of the classroom.

"Oomph, Kami's, what the hell-?" Cutting herself off the moment she laid her eyes upon the guy standing right before her, rather closely if she said so herself. Her heart reaching almost deadly speeds, sweat starting to build at her forehead, she brings all the unknown courage out of her body to ask, what the hell this guy's issue was with her, I mean come on, _twice in one day?!_

Furrowing her brows together in frustration, her eyes starting to turn a darker blue, she glares daggers into the asshole in front of her before continuing.

"Listen here buddy. I don't know who in the hells you think you are, and I don't know if the girls at this school are used to being slammed up against random objects throughout the day; but I will not allow you to dare do this to me again, got that?" she finished with a smirk of her own, and a little poke in his chest with her fore-finger. Hope he enjoys his words being thrown right back into his face, because this is not going to continue not on her watch.

Leaning down dangerously close to her face, the said guy squares off her glare with one of his own. "Who the fuck do you think you are woman, to talk to this Sesshomaru, in any tone other than one filled with respect?"

Her mouth dropped open at the sound of his voice, and her anger rising with the words that flowed with it. Grasping her hands into fists. She got even closer to his face and retaliates. "I think my name is Ka-go-me, not _'woman'_ and I think I also have every right to talk to you and _whoever_ else thinks that this kind of behavior is acceptable, however the **fuck** I like too?" Kagome was beyond pissed, the nerve of this guy? Her eyes turning a very dark shade of blue, making them look almost black, except for the shimmers of green, and aqua that trade turns, dancing with the sparking of her anger.

Her head being forced up by his hand clenching her jaw too hard, her eyes having no other place to look, than in his eyes, and her ears being forced to listen to whatever huge pile of bullshit this guy was about to throw onto her. She was never one to back down from anyone, she could take care of herself, and nothing was about to change because one asshole doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself. She was honestly waiting for something, well more words than anything but the amount of force his lips applied to hers was bruising, shocking, and appalling. Taking this time to realize just exactly what type of situation her mouth had gotten herself into, literally. She decides, this might be the time if not ever to start freaking out a little bit. I mean here was this giant, strong, handsome, rude ass mother truckin' guy, who has the balls to…Kami he kisses well, too well.

No, she needed to end this now, and maybe be a little nicer about it. The last thing I need is to make some guy think he can force himself on me. Trying to communicate to her body, her arms slowly worked their way up towards his chest, his very strong, hard, large chest. Stop it girl! Focus! Pushing her dainty hands against his chest, she lets out a moan meant to move him away, too let her speak. Apparently he never took classes, in moan meanings because this only deepened the kiss. Right before her lungs were all out of air, he leans back and locks; golden with blue.

"I told you this morning, that you belonged to me, did I not?"

"Tha-that was… you were serious?"

"Indeed. I do not plan on explaining this again to you woman."

"I..Wh-NO!" With that she shoved him slightly away from her but not far enough.

"No? Let me make myself a little clearer than, woman. You do not have a choice, when this Sesshomaru chooses who I want, I get it. Got that?"

There was nothing that she could do, just stare at him in disbelief. What the **fuck?!**

Letting his hand come up and brush a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, he leaned down to the crease of her neck kissing his way up her ear.

"Are you ready to corporate? Or do you need to be punished?"

To say that Kagome was shocked would become the biggest understatement of the year. She didn't notice when he started to back away from her, her hand must have been locked in his because she was suddenly moving with him. Never realized when his hands slipped around her waist to sit her on top of the teacher's desk, and still was unaware of his hands spreading her legs so he could stand in between. Her gaze falling to her hands in her lap. Only when his throat cleared, did her mind snap back in reality.

"Woman, I require knowledge that you are aware of the question I just asked of you."

"Wh-what question?"

Sighing, he repeated "Are you ready to corporate? Or do you need to be punished?"

'_Punished?' _Her shocked mind repeating her silent word, now out loud.

"Yes, if you do not understand, and abide by what will be expected of you then you will be punished."

That was enough, it broke her patience.

"Punished?! Who the hell do you think you are talking too? Do you realize how that sounds? What the fuck are you talking about, did you hit your head or something buddy? Seriously, is this like a 'new girl' joke? Ha-ha very funny, you got me! Now, if you don't excuse me I barely have enough time to reach to cafeteria to get an apple."

With that she pushed him away from her walked over and picked up her forgotten back-pack, and started walking towards the door, shaking her head in disbelief, she wrapped her hand around the door knob only to be denied the turn of it. Turning around slightly, about to ask him what is wrong with the door, she doesn't even have time to react before she is slammed up against the door with her head smacking against the hard wooden door a little too hard. Vision blurred, groaning slightly, only to have more pain caused within a single moment. To preoccupied with the amount of pain than where it actually coming from on her body, squeezing her eyes closed to try and trap the now eager tears from falling, she cried out in pain.

"Ow, Stop! It hurts, it hurts!" Only to receive nothing but a harsh growl from the man against her, and then suddenly she was back on the ground with his steel arm around her waist, pulling flush against him.

"I will not repeat myself again, woman. Answer my question or I will be forced to punish you again!"

"I…I" Slowly feeling his arms tighten around her waist to an almost unbearable level, her eyes still shut tight but not stopping the tears from falling freely, she cried out once more.

"Ok!"

"Ok, _what_ woman?"

"I'll-I'll corporate!"

"Indeed you will." With that he kissed her lips again, to the lean down his lips brushing her ear to whisper, again. "Wait for me after school, right outside your classroom, I'll tell you my rules, and if you watch your mouth, this Sesshomaru might allow you to ask a couple of questions." Forcefully applying another kiss on her lips to then move her, easily unlocking the door and stepping outside of it.

The only thing she could think of doing right at the moment was running, so that is exactly what she did. Right into the woman's bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, she leaned against the wall, and let her tears fall willingly now. After a few moments, she got up to look at herself in the mirror. Gasping, eyes bugging out of her head she inspects her reflection.

"HE BIT ME!?" Holy shit, this hurts inspecting her not so suttle bit mark on the crease of her neck.

"There is blood all over my uniform! Oh man, what the hell!?" Looking at the bottom of her chin, sure enough was a blue almost purple large hand print. Looking at her hair in a frazzle mess she decides she need to wash her face and fix this before the end of lunch, because obviously she was going to starve today.

"Kami's of all days!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was in here." Kagome turns around wide eyed to only see the girl she saw this morning.

"Oh, hey you're the new girl from this morning right? Kagome?"

"Yea…Uh Yeah that's me." Rubbing her hand on the back of her neck nervously.

"Sorry about this morning by the way, that lech doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. OH, you're bleeding! What happened?! Are you okay?!"

"Oh, this yeah I'm fine. Just had an accident that's all. It's nothing really." Blushing, she had forgotten all about her injures.

"The hell, let me look at those for you, that's a nasty, Bite? Did someone Bite you?"

"N-no, it was nothing like that…I It's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." Slowly lowering her head in shame.

"Nonsense! Tell me right now what happened, while I clean this for you."

After about 20 minutes of Kagome explaining everything to Sango, even down to the incident that happened this morning, Kagome looked up at her to find her eyes as wide as saucers. Waving a hand in front of her eyes, "Earth to Sango, hello?"

Jumping to a start, Sango looks at her with all the sympathy, she could muster into one single look.

"Kags, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry, it's him that is going to be sorry, what the hell does he mean by punishment anyways, I mean the nerv-Sango? What did I say something?"

Shaking her head, letting her pony-tail flail behind her head, she wiped the one single tear off her cheek.

"Kags, you have to do what he wants." Now it was Kagome's turn for her eyes to bulge.

"I have to do what? The hell Sango, what is going on around here?"

"Kagome that is Sesshomaru Tashio, He doesn't show interest in anyone, and I mean anyone. When he does, I mean this guy is so arrogant and ignorant, but when he does he has permission from like really important people to make sure he gets his way, and **trust me** nothing has been prove but correct around him. I mean people cross him, and come up missing, never seen again. A lot of people were starting to think that he was just going to stay single and rigid for the rest of his life, but apparently not." Sango finished with a sad look in her eyes.

Kagome could do nothing but look dumbfounded, the look on her face was priceless.

"You have got to be kidding me, Sango!"

With a huff Sango, clapped her hands together now determined to try and help Kagome through the rest of her day, I mean on the first day of school, he could have waited.

"It will be alright Kags! Now turn let me braid those long beautiful locks to help with the hiding of this bite."

Trying to hide her wince when Sango grabbed her chin to turn it in the way she needed, Kagome thought to herself, about how much shit she was in.

"There! Perfect!"

Sango ushered her over to the mirror, and sure enough she didn't look half bad, even after the shit storm that just happened, and apparently isn't going to end anytime soon. Her long thick black braid started at the top of her hair, snaking its way around her neck over her should stopping with the tip of the end at her hip bone. A couple of strands were left at the sides of her ears, and her bangs were combed through easily, Sango even took off her sweater vest to let her cover the blood on her new white school shirt.

"Now, come on before we are late!" With that she was out of the bathroom, only to wish that her classes went on forever.

'_Why me?'_


	3. Chapter 3: Why me?

**Rushed**

_A/N: Sorry I've forgotten my manners! __**I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the beloved characters! **__Don't sue me__, I was waaaay to excite about my new thoughts! 'I also don't own the lyrics for Kagome's humming/singing;'_

_Chapter Three:__ 'Why me'_

The rest of her day went by rather quickly, and Sango was able to cheer her up to the point that she forgot all about what had happened that morning.

"You have to meet the gang! I know they will love you!"

"Ok, Ok calm down, woman." She replied laughing

We really hit things off and were able to talk in some of the classes that allowed us free-time after our work was finished. She continued to tease me about how long it took me to finish the assignments, both homework and classwork; 15 minutes.

"Hey! So I love to learn. What's bad about that?"

"Nothing, nerd!" she whispered while tapping the top of my head, "At least you've got those gorgeous looks!" She finished with a wink.

….

Kagome started collecting all of her things off of her desk, and placing it into her bag, she continued humming the song that decided to wiggle its way into her thoughts. She walked with a slight skip out of the classroom door, turning towards her left to the corridor to the front doors; bringing her voice from her thoughts, to sing the beginning of the melody out.

'_I climbed up the mountain and looked off the edge, all the lives that I never led, there's one where I stayed with you across the sea. I wonder, do you still think of me?' _Humming the rest, then started to sing the chorus_: 'Oh, The Ocean rolls us away, away, away; The Ocean rolls away.' _

Only to be thrown out of her trace, when a large muscled are snaked itself around her waist to pull her up against a hard chest. Gasping, she let out a little "Eep!" Then a hand wrapped around the bottom of her chin to turn her to face the man standing behind her; holding her.

"Oh, it's you." She huffed pulling her chin from grasp, only to put a pout, crossing her arms across her chest.

"This Sesshomaru, will not be talked to in such a manner, you should be greeting me with those luscious lips of yours, woman." Smirking.

Eyes wide, she went to un-grasp his arms from around her waist, only to have him squeeze super tight; too tight.

"I-I, ca-can't breath-e!" She tried

Relaxing his grip, to a more suitable level of possession, he continued, "Woman, do you need another form of punishment already?"

"No! I…sorry." Sighing in defeat letting her arms fall slack.

He turned her around in his arms, lifting her face to have her blue eyes meet gold. "I thought, this Sesshomaru told you that I wanted to talk to you after your last class?"

"Yes, you did." Looking down.

"Then why did I have to stop you from leaving for the day? You are going to be one stubborn woman aren't you;" Sounding like more of a statement, than a question.

"I was caught up in my thoughts is all, I didn't mean to forget."

"This Sesshomaru might have to find a way" Leaning in incredibly to close to only go towards her ear, and finish with lust dripping off each word. "Too help you remember."

Panting, she gathered herself and turned her head towards his ear.

"Don't you have some explaining to do, Sesshomaru-_sama?"_

"Don't push me, woman." He mentioned as he was raising his head, on the way he noticed how many, well, all of the people in the hallways at that time; staring intently at the two. Growling, and showing his pearly fangs, the people scattered. Grabbing her arm, he turned down the hallway, to go into another corridor that led out towards a courtyard. Basically dragging her towards a bench that way under a large tree. Sitting her down with a thunk, he decided to kneel in front of her, between her legs, hands on her thighs, making sure there was nowhere for her to go_. 'Like this Sesshomaru needs to worry about a little thing like her going anywhere.' _Smirking as he started;

"Woman, I am only going to explain things to you once. You already are very aware of what disobeying me will get you, correct?"

She nodded her head, slightly blushing from the position they were in.

"Very well, Now the first rule is that you are not allowed to touch any other man, only this Sesshomaru; understood? Second, no other male is allowed to touch you, other than this Sesshomaru, clear?"

"Crystal."

"Don't start that mouth, woman. Third, you are mine, therefore I will be allowed to do what I please with you. Fourth, I will walk you to every class, and drive you too and from school. You understand everything so far?"

She nodded her head, and opened her mouth to ask a question of her own only to have his finger raise up, and silence her quicker.

"This Sesshomaru has not decided if you deserve your questions answered."

"I…" Huffing she decided it was pointless to argue, releasing her breath trying to contain all of her self-control, into what she was about to do next. Obviously, she had to get down and dirty to get the answers she wanted.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes?"

Leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek, she brought back her face only to smirk, at the shock upon his 'handsome' features. Pointing her fore-finger on his chest to drag it around, twirling it.

"I sincerely apologize for my rudeness, I just want to make sure I make you happy, so I need to know a few things to make that happen. May I ask you a couple of questions?"

"This Sesshomaru accepts your apology, and will allow you three questions."

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." With a bow of her head she continued with her first question.

"Am I allowed to have friends?"

He thought about that for a moment. This would be the first time he is doing this, first time he thought a girl looked anywhere near the caliber to stand at his side, even allow him to speak to the woman. I suppose she could have friends.

"I suppose."

"What if people ask me about us?"

"This Sesshomaru will handle all of those ignorant nosy people, but if someone approaches you when I am not around, just tell them you are mine."

"Is there something else I can say? That sounds a little too…weird?"

"Fine, tell them you are my intended, or what is that hideous term those fools use?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Indeed."

"Alright, **why me**?"

"Elaborate."

"Why am I the girl that you are choose, for this? I know nothing about you, and I am new here." Fiddling with her hands in her lap, blushing profusely, she tried to continue. "I'm an average girl, I don't understand?"

"You are a very pleasing to look at, your scent is what drew this Sesshomaru towards you. I will not associate myself with the whores who attend this facility, as well as you are the farthest thing from average. Therefore, this Sesshomaru would never allow another filthy creature to take what is mine."

"Oh." Her blush only rose with each word that he continued with.

"Are we done discussing the details, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes, this Sesshomaru believes that is all for now."

"I have to get going, my driver should be waiting outside for me. I don't want him to get worried, to call my uncle. May I go?"

"You may, I will escort you to your driver." With that he stood up, grabbing her wrist and pulling her off the bench. They walked back towards the entrance of the school, he continued down where there was a black Mercedes parked on the curb, with a gentleman waiting for her. As they reached the car, he turned towards her placing a kiss on her forehead, to the place a finger under her chin to tilt, blue meet gold.

"What is your number so this Sesshomaru will know where to pick you up for school in the morning?"

"535-2297"

"Very, well."

With that he left, when she turned around to watch him; he was gone.

"Lady Kagome, are you alright?"

Turning around, obviously oblivious to Richard standing right there, she nodded her head.

"Yes, Richard thank you. Let's get home shall we?"

….

Once she got home, and into her room, she immediately went to her bed. Slamming down tummy first she breathed into her pillow and let out a large scream.

After about five minutes of heaving breathing and cursing she decided she needed a bath. Walking into her bathroom, closing the door, walking towards her shower. She opened the glass door, and turned on the hot water, watching it come from the five different shower heads, she stripped from her uniform to lather herself under the euphoric sensation the shower provided for her. After about 25 minutes, she decided to get out, and dressed.

Walking out with her yellow towel wrapped around her middle, she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a small pair of silk black sleep shorts, and a dark blue tank. Throwing on her clothes, she decided that she was too exhausted to really do much else, walking over to her king sized heaven, and she threw back the Egyptian sheets to slip off into dreamland.

….

Her alarm blaring was the only thing that might have woken her up from her dreams, slinging her alarm in the direction of the thing she hit the snooze button. Rolling over to look out her window, she cursed the sun for coming up. Groaning as she got out of bed, she walked over towards her closet grabbed her brown thigh high skirt, white blouse and a dark blue blazer. She then headed to the bathroom to do her morning routine; brushing her teeth, washing her face and getting dressed. She brushed her hair deciding to where it in a high pony tail for today, while she was tying the long black hair up; her cell phone went off.

"Damn it, who in the world." Walking over to her dresser, she picked it up to see she had a text from an unknown number.

'_What is your address so this Sesshomaru may come and pick you up for school?' _

"Shit, I am not in the mood for this today." Sighing she texted back.

'_500 Newland' _

'_Very well, I should arrive in 15 minutes. Be ready, woman. This Sesshomaru hate to wait.'_

Groaning she threw down the phone and mocked him. "This Sesshomaru, is an asshole, and will wait if I'm not ready." With a huff she turned back around towards her dresser to open the top draw and get a pair of dark navy knee high socks. Sitting down on her long seat at the end of her bed, she put them on along with her brown grandma loafers.

Sighing, she walked back into the bathroom to make sure she looked alright. Deciding to add a brown ribbon to her pony tail, and put some mascara on, grabbing her glasses and back pack she made her way down the stairs.

"Richard?"

"Yes, Lady Kagome?" He said coming around the corner.

Tapping the top of her foot against the tile she explained. "Uh, I have a friend who is going to drive me to, and from school from now on. So you don't have to worry about it! Maybe you could use up you morning for some sleeping in or something." She finished with a smile.

"While that would be wonderful My Lady, I seem to lack the ability to sleep past 5:30. Are you sure about this 'friend'?"

Blushing she shook her head, "Yes, It is quite alright. I thank you though for even bothering with driving me. I appreciate the thought, Richard."

"You are more than welcome, My Lady."

Then her cellphone went off, and she huffed.

'_Here' _

Groaning she looked back up at Richard, hiding her disappoint with a smile. She turned to head out the door, "Bye, Richard have a good day, I'll see you when I get home."

"Bye My Lady, Do not hesitate to contact me if you require assistance."

"I won't, Bye!" With that she slowly walked to the awaiting blue BMW M6 Gran Coupe, opening the passenger door and getting in.

"Morning" She said timidly.

"Indeed." He replied driving off and in the direction of their school.

….

Sesshomaru looked in Kagome's direction and smirked. He placed his right hand on the upper part of her thigh, receiving a jump, and a whip of her head in his direction; with a rather cute pout/glare.

"This Sesshomaru thinks you look rather ravishing this morning, is this for me?" He winked.

"Dream on it, Sesshomaru-_sama_." With that she added her own little wink, finishing it with a roll of her eyes and let them drag back off towards the window. Only to the cry out in pain.

"What the hell?!" She whipped her head back around towards her thigh, where is extremely painful death grip currently was.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what are you-It hurts!" Her efforts trying to pry off her hand were in vain.

"This Sesshomaru, is in no mood to deal with your mouth. I complimented you, so you should say thank you!" Almost punctuating his sentence with a harder squeeze.

"AaH! Oh-kay! Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!" She replied through clenched teeth, tears brimming her eyes. With that he released his hold, to pay back attention to the road.

Nothing else was said the rest of the drive.

Once at the school he walked over and opened her door, grabbing her wrist and shutting his door, beeping the lock and setting the alarm in one button.

Once his keys were in his pocket he noticed Kagome wasn't saying much. He turned towards her to see her head down, and almost crying. Taking his finger placing it under her chin, he brought her eyes back to meet his gold.

"This Sesshomaru, is sorry for the ways of your mouth that receives you punishment."

Looking at him in shock, well she was blazing on the inside. She would put hell to shame with what was about to come out of her mouth, inside something was placed on top of her mouth. Eyes widening in utter disbelieve she didn't pull away. Once he did, he leaned down by her ear, and whispered.

"Seems we have become the talk of the school." With an ending smirk he continues by grabbing her hand intertwining their fingers to turn around and pull her off in the direction of the entrance. Ignoring all the stares and gasps, they finally made it inside the school. He walked her to her locker, and turned around to see that she had her head down, looking at the ground.

"Woman, look at me."

She looked.

"I have some business to tend to this morning, and I will not be able to walk you to your classes, do not misbehave." Leaning towards her ear. "Or you will not enjoy, your punishment."

With that he grabbed the back of her neck to push her lips against his in a possessive, demanding kiss. And with that he was gone.

Breathing heavily, she gave herself a moment to let her emotions catch up to her. Grabbed all of her things for her next four classes and went to first period. Ignoring everyone.

…..

The first part of her day went by faster than she thought, and she was looking forward to actually going to lunch today; she missed breakfast.

"There you are!" Kagome jumped nervously

"I have been looking for you everywhere, Hun! Come on I want you to meet the group!" Sango bellowed.

"Oh, alright! Sure!"

Once they got to the cafeteria, and had gotten their food; just chit-chatting about all the things that happened in their first four classes, Sango and Kagome made their way over towards a table full of people.

"Everyone! This is Kagome, she is new here and she is our new friend! Be nice to her!" Sango demanded.

"Uh Hi." Kagome said with a small wave of her hand

"Oh, so let me introduce everyone!" Clapping her hands she started with the girls who were seated on the right of the table, she pointed to each individual as she said there name. "This is Kikyo, Rin, Ayame, Miroku, Onigumo, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Shippo." She turned back to me, and grabbed my arm and sat me down next to her, and this Inuyasha person.

"Hi Kagome! It's nice to meet you!" Ayame said shaking my hand.

"Yeah, I'm glad Sango found a girl this time the odds were un-even! Welcome to the group!" Kikyo followed.

"Eep!" Kagome jumped, and turned around only to have Sango smack the guy right in the face so hard he slid to the ground.

"You PERVERT!" Sango screamed

"Hey babe, you're hot!" Kouga smirked followed by a wink.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Kouga!" Ayame gasped

"Hey babe calm down, I'm just stating a fact!"

This Inuyasha person just kept staring at me, then smirked and grabbed my hand.

"Nice to meet you Kitten." With that he kissed the top of my hand I blushed, and replied.

"You too, Inuyasha."

Before Kagome even knew what was going on, she was lifted out of the seat and thrown over a shoulder. With a squeal and a gasp, she turned the shade of a tomato.

"What the hell?!" she squealed

Before she had time to register what happened, Kagome was looking at the table she was just sitting at, everyone there had their mouths hanging wide open, with their eyes the size of dinner platters, and by the time she made it out of the cafeteria the entire place had the same looks on their faces. Once again, everything moved waaaaay too fast, and before she knew it she was outside, and thrown into a car. Looking up she thought she might never have been so scared in her life. She realized who had brought her out here, and by the red tint coloring his usual gold; she knew she was in deep shit. Growling he got in his car, and slammed the door shut almost breaking it. He looked over me, and growled; fierce.

"**You dare disobey me**?!" He all but roared; with that grabbed her arm and pulled her over towards him. His head declining fast towards her neck, while she braced herself; for the pain. Kagome cried out immediately when his fangs inserted themselves into her neck, she grabbed the back of his hair to try to pull him away, only to have him bite down harder. Tears sprang forth before she actually felt them. Gasping for air, she only had one thought coursing itself through her brain. _'Why me.'_

**A/N:** There is a really long chapter for you guys! I think I should get some Reviews so I know if the story is going okay! I'll try to update this week again, and I'm probably update 'Pure Lust or Something More' this week too. I'm feeling a little "Authory" Hahaha, Anyways Till Next Time, See ya Lovies!


	4. Chapter 4: That Girl

**Rushed: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha;**

**Chapter Four: That girl**

**-Meanwhile in the cafeteria- **

It took about 10 minutes after Sesshomaru came barging in swiping up Kagome, like he owned her, for everyone's faces to go back to normal. There was nothing stranger than 'This Sesshomaru' being interested in anyone, not to mention the new girl?

"Sango, what the fuck was that about?!" Inuyasha bellowed

Sighing, Sango turned around and put her head down. "Listen guys, I didn't think that Kagome was going to have any problems today, because she didn't seem to be upset in our last class."

"Problems? What the fuck kind of problems could she have with my bastard of a brother?! I thought she was new here?"

"Inuyasha, she is new, calm down will ya? Okay, listen guys I'm only going to tell you this once alright?"

Eight heads went a nodding, and immediately wiped their heads clean of whatever it was that they may be thinking of at the time. Sango nodded and continued.

"Alright, yesterday I found Kagome in the bathroom before the bell rang for lunch to be over with. I was really glad I ran into her, because I never got to finish introducing myself towards her that morning since _someone_ wanted to flirt and try to grope her." Sango rolled her eyes at Miroku and went on. "Anyways, I walked in to her looking at herself in the mirrors, and when she turned around to look at me, she looked like shit. Her hair was messy, and she had blood stains on her shirt, and a bite mark in between her neck, and shoulder. You know where they connect?" Seven heads nodded, and Inuyasha growled. "Well I asked her what the hell happened to her, and she told me that she had an accident, she didn't mean to. I basically forced her to tell me who did that to her, and I offered to help her clean up. She told me that, that morning Sesshomaru slammed her up against the lockers, basically almost went to third base with her, and whispered in her ear that she was his." Inuyasha growled louder, and clenched and unclenched his hands, "At the time she just thought that he was some weird guy, but then he cornered her in our last class before lunch, and told her that she was his and threatened her and like a bunch of stuff." Sango finished with a big breath.

"What the fuck is that bastard's problem?!" Inuyasha was pissed, everyone could see that.

"Yeah, that is so mean. Poor Kagome!" Rin and Kikyo said in unison

All of a sudden the bell rang, and nine groans, moans, and curses were heard.

"Listen Inuyasha," Sango tried

Inuyasha looked up at her, arched his eyebrow, "Yeah, what up Sango?"

"Don't get involved, you know how your brother can be, and I don't think that this is going to be something that anyone can do anything about. I don't think I have ever seen him act like this, and I don't think there is anyone who can help her, except herself. Alright?"

Inuyasha sighed, and shook his head. He knew that she was right, he either has never seen his brother act like that, especially in public! But there is something about that girl, which he can't get out of his head. Fuck that, I'm not going to listen to just anyone. That bastard doesn't have the right to claim her. She prolly' didn't even consent!

"Inuyasha? Promise?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever, I don't know her so why would I bother gettin' involved?" he replied waving his hand at her.

"Alright" Shaking her head she headed back to class. _'Something tells me, he isn't going to leave this alone.' _

"Oh brother!"

**-With Kagome, and Sesshomaru- **

Kagome's tears have dried, and she was sitting quietly in the passenger seat, hands in her lap, she was still shaking. He hadn't said anything more, than for her to stay there; he would be back. She didn't understand what she did wrong? She had been sitting there for close to an hour now, trying to calm herself down. She had been so scared, the look in his eyes, when he leaned away from her, the blood on his teeth; her blood. Kagome jumped when the car door opened and closed again. She didn't look up she didn't want to look at him, she didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"Woman, I apologize for my anger, but you didn't obey my rules. For that is why you were punished."

"…"

Sesshomaru sighed, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. This is not going to be easy, why did he feel the need to try and claim this woman?

"Woman!"

She jumped, but still didn't answer him, or look at him. She was trying to control her anger, she was trying to control herself. Sesshomaru reached over and gently placed his hand on her cheek, to turn her face towards his. She flinched, and try to move away from his grip, only for it to tighten more; so she closed her eyes.

Sighing he let go of her chin, maybe he needed to take a different approach with this girl. He had to be honest with himself, he had never ever even wanted a girl before. Not that he didn't like them, this just was the only girl that actually was worthy of being seen at his side. What approach do I take with her? Does she not understand why I punished her, or why I am and will punish her? '_Ask her stupid.'_

"Kagome, are you aware of why I punished you?"

"No."

"Very well. You allowed another male to touch you that was not this Sesshomaru."

Her eyes widened in horror, 'What the **FUCK** is her talking about?! No one touched-Oh shit, Are you serious?!' She was furious, and she had been trying her hardest to keep herself under-control, but this was the straw that not only broke the camel's back, but smashed him into the ground with a bang.

"Are you fucking kiddin' me Sesshomaru?! You fucking bit me, made me bleed, and scared me have to death because of Inuyasha introducing himself to me?! You are a fucking bastard!"  
Her fists were clenched so hard in her lap her knuckles were white. Her breathing started escalating, she would be god damned if she let some pompous, arrogant, jealous, fucking asshole control her life. She didn't even give him a chance to say one word. She was about to lose control of her anger, and that was one thing that her mother had always told her to keep under wraps.

"Listen here Sesshomaru-_sama, _I understand the kind of person, demon, whatever the fuck you are but first let's get this straight! If you wanted me to be your girlfriend, or whatever the hell you wanted me to be ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK ME!? I'm not so stuck up, bitch who would have not listened to you?! Is there something wrong with you, thinking that you have to control everyone in your life?! Just because I am smaller than you, and can't really defend myself against you, DOES NOT, I repeat, DOES NOT give you the right to control me like I am a fucking puppet! I am a human being, A H-U-M-A-N BEING, I am not your fucking property?! ARGG!" With that she wasted no time getting out of his car, and slamming the door; hard. She didn't want to go back into school, but she would be god damned herself, if she was going to be_ forced_ to sit anywhere near that asshole!

To say that Sesshomaru was sitting in his car, with his mouth hanging open, and his eyes wide in shock; well that would be correct. He had no idea where this had come from? She was so angry, he was actually stunned would be the right word, for a moment. After shocked past, he realized that she had gotten out of the car, and was walking away in the direction of the field on the side of the school. Getting out of his car, he jogged to catch up with her.

"Woman!"

"Stay the hell away from me Sesshomaru!"

"Woman, come here and calm down!"

Kagome spun on her heel, her black locks swaying in her pony tail. Her mouth a gaped. 'Did he just tell me to CALM DOWN?!'

"CALM DOWN?! You've got to be more fucked up in the head than I originally thought to ask me something like that! You really do have some nerve buddy! OOOVH!" With that she swung back around only to be caught mid swing by a hard hand on her arm, spinning her back around.

"Listen, can we talk for a minute? I think I messed up somewhere, and this Sesshomaru is confused, and has never done this before."

"You better start talking buddy, because you are already one a thin white line." With that she crossed her arms across her chest, and stomped her foot for that extra 'hmpf.' There was silence for a little more than what she was comfortable with, and she was to beyond pissed to be patient, especially with him at the moment.

"Hello? Are you going to start talking or are you too good to explain yourself?"

"This Sesshomaru does not know where to start."

Sighing, she rubbed the bridge of her nose, and try to think for the both of them for the moment. Alright let's start back at the beginning where he should have started to begin with.

"Alright how about this, let's us start over, Ok?"

"Very well."

"Alright, now do you like me Sesshomaru?"

"Indeed."

She rolled her eyes but continued. "Okay, you have never been in a relationship before?"

"No, this Sesshomaru has never found someone eligible until you arrived."

"Ok, so let's start with throwing all those 'rules' you had explained to me yesterday in the trash. Not one of those rules, are appropriate for a real relationship."

"What are you speaking of? Are you saying that you are allowed to go touching whoever you want, and any man could touch you?"

"No, Sesshomaru that is not what I am saying. There are better ways to explain such this without sounding like, well, like you do."

"Then elaborate, I will listen."

"Alright, like what you are talking about is called cheating. I could still hug, or hangout with guys, you would just have to trust me, as your girlfriend, not to do anything that wouldn't be right. Like kissing, having…uh sexual things. Stuff like that. Also, this 'Punishment' thing is illegal. It is called abuse, so that is also not allowed in the relationship, because I will tell you now that I will NOT be with or anywhere near you if you touch me with the intention to harm me again. Do you understand so far?"

"Hn."

"Any questions?"

"One, how will we ever spend time together if I don't threaten you with something like the punishments?"

"Sesshomaru, all you have to do is ask me when you want to hang out. If you would stop being this big cold asshole all the time, I'm sure that I could like you. Besides, you are going to be my boyfriend, so I would like to know more about you. I am not going to ignore you, or embarrass you publically or anything. I am not like that. If you are serious about trying to go through this the _right_ way, then I will not have a problem being your girlfriend."

"Hn."

"Now, can you take me home please or something, I really am exhausted and do not want to go back into school."

"Very Well."

As they started walking back towards his car, he felt her hand slip into his, their fingers crossed together. 'Hn, maybe this will not harm to try it her way.'

….

The next day was going by smoothly, although she could deal without the stares from every person in this school. Sesshomaru walked her to her class before lunch, and they stopped by the door. She went to go inside, but he wrapped his arm around her slim waist and spun her back around to face him.

"Eep, Hey now!"

"May I have a kiss before you leave?"

"Certainly."

With that he leaned down and kissed her right on her lips, pushing her back against his arm. The teacher cleared her throat and she blushed, then they separated. He winked at her, and smirked. Smirked. That little fucker. She giggled. She sat down in her seat next to the window, only to be scared five feet into the air by Sango's face in hers.

"Oh. My. God. What the hell is going on, girl!?"

Kagome blushed. "Well, you see…"

"Oh come on! Sesshomaru, The Sesshomaru actually smiling, and showing PDA? What the hell have you done to him?"

"Yelled at him, well screamed would be more like it." She giggled

"What?! Are you forreal?"

"Yeah, I kind of snapped yesterday…he totally had lost his mind if he thought I was going to go on like that?!"

"Did you get into a lot of trouble? Why was he mad? Girl, he threw you over his should like you weighted as much as a piece of paper!" Sango finished with a laugh "The entire cafeteria was looking after you guys!"

"I know! I saw everyone, I thought I was going to die from embarrassment! But yeah, he was like really pissed, it took him a little more than an hour to calm down, after the incident. He just bit me like the other day, but that wasn't what got me, he was like super angry I thought he was going to really hurt me! Then he told me that it was because I allowed another guy to touch me!" She finished with a blush still tinting her cheeks, with a huff.

Gasping "Really, who did you let touch you? Are you okay though, he didn't hurt you too bad did he?"

"No, not that bad. But he was mad because Inuyasha kissed my hand!"

Sango's face showed was hers' was showing just yesterday "I know!" Kagome said throwing her hands up in the air.

"What did you say?!"

Kagome finished what she told him, and to say that Sango was shocked, well she was.

They jumped out of their conversation when the teacher through her book on her desk.

"Ladies, please it is time to start class."

They both looked at each other and giggled.

…

As the bell rang for lunch time Kagome gathered all of her things, and walked towards the door. She looked outside for Sesshomaru, but she didn't see where he was. 'Well I guess I'll just meet him in the lunch room.' Before Kagome could take one step, a hand went over her mouth, and waist dragging her back into the classroom she just left. She let out a muffed squeal when she was spun around where she was standing facing the windows. Suddenly the hands were away from her, and she heard the door shut, and a click.

'Oh no not again.' By the time she worked up the courage to turn around to look at who was going to be standing there, there was no one. Confused, she turned back around only to be pushed rather hard into the door. With a thud she shut her eyes. She felt two strong hands on either sides of her arms, but was too befuddled to open her eyes. Not yet;

"Kitten, open your eyes."

With a start her eyes snapped open.

"Inu-inuyasha?"

"That's right Kitten, it's me."

Before she could say another thing his lips were kissing their way up towards her ear. Huskily he whispered. "If I wanted to, would you let me make you purr, Kitten?"

With a gasp, his mouth was on hers in a tongue locking kiss.

'Oh Kami.' Kagome cursed herself silently.


	5. Chapter 5: The Disturbing Twist

**Rushed:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha;**

**Chapter Five: The Disturbing Twist**

It felt like forever before Inuyasha finally broke his assault on her lips. Gasping for breath, she finally was able to focus her eyes. Gazing back into the golden. But somehow, she knew this was only going to get worse from this moment on. Something about this seemed wrong, and she knew this was completely different then with Sesshomaru.

"Kitten you taste delectable."

Still not able to speak a word; he continues.

"My bastard of a brother might think that you're his, but do not think for a second, that you belong to anyone but me. Got that Kitten?"

Narrowing her eyes into deadly slits, stepping out of the shocked, fear bubble; she once again let her anger swallow her other emotions; her voice was found.

"Excuse me?! Who the fuck do you think you are Inu-Yasha?! The hell I belong to anyone but _myself_, that also includes your brother?! Get your god damned hands off of me!"

She managed to push him away from her, him full of shock with the words she had just said to him. The audacity?! Fixing her composure, she turned around facing the door, steaming_. 'What the fuck is wrong with the guys here?!' _She was completely focused on getting herself into the hallway, away from his ass, when the next thing she saw was stars, and the next thing that she felt was pain. She cried out, a cry full of fear, confusion, and pain. Inuyasha wasted not one minute pinning her to the floor. How dare she?! Inuyasha grabbed a hand full of her hair, pulling her head back for her to look up at him, turning her head towards the left. Baring her neck to himself; Submission that was the only thing that would calm his blood at her defiance.

"You dare speak against me, Wench?!" With a hard slap across her face, she was ready to listen.

**-In the School Elsewhere- **

Sesshomaru was waiting impatiently for Kagome to make her way into the cafeteria, he had been waiting for her for 20 minutes now, and she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He decided to ask those people he saw her with the other day. Walking over to the group, he caught their attention quite quickly. Everyone went silent. Eight heads turned in his direction, food hanging out of some of their mouths. Despicable.

"This Sesshomaru, was wondering where my Kagome is. Would anyone of you have seen her?"

After a minute of everyone collecting themselves, Sango was the only one to speak up.

"No, she was in my last class. I thought she was waiting for you, but obviously your right here."

"Very well." With that he turned and walked out of the cafeteria. Walking in the direction of her last class, he noticed that her scent didn't even get far outside the classroom before it stopped abruptly, and seemed to go right back into the classroom. Confusion setting in, he raised his hand to open the door when something stopped him in his tracks. The scent of her fear, confusion, anger, and tears? What the hell is going on? Resting his hand on the door knob he realized that the door was locked. Suddenly all of those emotions he smelled from her rose inside of him.

**-With Inuyasha and Kagome-**

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped, his hand went and covered her mouth.

"If you make one sound, you will regret it." Came his short but firm demand.

Her eyes filled with fear at the sudden change. What is happening? More importantly what was about to happen? Everything suddenly moved way too fast for her again. This was too much. She was outside, suddenly, everything was going by her so fast the only thing she could do was close her eyes before she threw up. Screeching into Inuyasha's hand, and grabbing onto his shirt for dear life. Suddenly, everything stopped and everything was still. The change in the velocity made her stomach jump into her throat. She was about to snap, one more thing and it was done. What had she done, who had she wronged to be thrown into this predicament. Trying to focus she opened her eyes, where the hell where they?! Inuyasha set her down, her knees buckled with the lack of understanding at what was going on. His grip didn't loosen, she was facing away from him, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist; too tight. She needed to breathe, she needed to face this shit. _What the __**fuck?!**_

"Inu, Inuyasha? What-?" She was cut off

"I said don't make a sound, you wench!" Tightening his grip, his hand fisting in her hair, pulling her head back it seemed like seconds before she felt the pain. Sharp, unbearable, familiar pain.

"AhUh! Stop! It hurts!" screaming, gasping, trying to make it stop. His fangs had been inserted into the opposite side of her neck, of Sesshomaru's assault. Growling he stopped her voice, to be replaced by her whimpering.

"Now, you'll think twice before you speak against me." Licking his lips, tasting her blood; he waited. He knew he would follow them, but now he had no choice but to share her. There was nothing else he could do, he marked her to. They were marking marks. Showing that she belonged to them. Although he was not too thrilled about sharing anything with his bastard brother, there was nothing that he was not going to do to get and keep his hands on this girl. No, She was his, and he would win. There was only one thing stopping the both of them from actually making her completely theirs; her consent. The marks would not go any further, would not become permanent, until she chose one of them. But he was not about to back down, or make her believe she had a choice. She knew nothing about the way of demons. That was the only thing going for him at the moment, and he would not, would not allow his bastard brother ruin this for him. She would be his, no matter what she or his brother thought.

Sesshomaru got there quicker than he expected, he didn't have to wait long.

"Why, hello big brother? What a pleasure to see you on this day." Smirking

Sesshomaru could do nothing but growl, menacingly; He couldn't attack him Kagome was in the way. He could tell she was afraid, he couldn't determine what from. She was crying, tears flowing down her face.

"Let her go, Inuyasha."

"Now that is something that I will never do, dear brother."

Sesshomaru paused for a moment, something wasn't right. Then it hit him, like a brick wall. No more like a train, or a nuclear bomb. He had marked her to. No, No. Shaking his head, how could he have been so blind? He should have never left her alone.

"Finally noticed did you? Wonderful isn't it? I planned this all along, but she just created her fate quicker."

Kagome had no idea what was going on, when Sesshomaru showed up her heart literally stopped. She was so afraid he would think she had something to do with this. She didn't want to be punished, no not again. Not when things were finally going her way, only if it was just for one day. What was Inuyasha talking about? Her fate? She was too afraid to ask questions, the only thing she could do what be quiet, and stand there.

"You."

"Yes dear brother?" Inuyasha said with a smirk

"How dare you touch what is mine!" He was slowly losing his cool, collected self.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, What is ours, dear brother."

"You fucking-"

She snapped.

'_Ours? THEIRS!?' _

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Hold the hell up?! What did you just say?!" Kagome finally found her voice, it seems whenever someone tries to control her, talk about her, or claim her like some sort of possession it takes control, and overrides all other emotions. "I'm neither of yours! I am not some piece of property! What is it going to take to make both of you realize this?! God damn, what kind of place is this! I cannot, no I will not stand for this shit! I have had enough! Let me GO!" Pushing out of Inuyasha's arms she started walking, where she didn't know. All she knew was she needed to get the hell away from those two_. 'Who the hell do they think they are?! Claiming me, like I'm some damn prize or something?! Fuck this!'_ She stomped away, leaving two shocked brothers behind.

…..

It had not been more than 20 minutes before all her walking, went out the door. She suddenly found herself off the ground, strong arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Halting anymore movement.

"Whoever this is let me go! I want to go home! I'm tired of this shit!" Squirming she tried, but to no avail.

"Kagome, listen to me." Sesshomaru, tried.

"No! I can't handle this shit!" Crying now.

"This Sesshomaru won't let him hurt you. I am sorry… I let him get close, this Sesshomaru didn't think he would ever do something like this. I'm sorry. I'll take you home, okay?"

Nodding her head, too exhausted to do anything else. She let him pick her up, and within a minute they were outside her house, he walked in, and Richard immediately was asking questions.

"She is fine. She is just not feeling so good, so This Sesshomaru brought her home."

"Just take me to my room, I'll be fine Richard."

"Alright Lady Kagome, I'll bring you up some tea, and soup in a little while."

"Thanks Richard." Slightly smiling

Once upstairs, Sesshomaru laid Kagome down on her bed. Sat down in her desk chair, and contemplated about what the hell the day's events had just folded out on this day. Sighing he looked back over to Kagome, he was not going to back down, no matter what he had to do. His little brother would not have her.

….

Kagome finally woke up, around one in the morning. It was dark in her room, squinting her eyes she tried to get used to the darkness. Finally being able to trust her eye sight somewhat, she got up and stumbled her way into her bathroom. Turning on the light shutting the door, she walked over to the counter, staring back at herself in the mirror.

'_Mother, Sota. What is going on? Why am I suffering like this? What have I done wrong?'_

Shaking her head, clearing her thoughts. She didn't need to think about anything else. She would be swallowed whole by the anguish. Reaching up and untying her hair from its high pony tail. Shaking out her long ebony locks, quickly undressing. She walked over to the shower, turning the hot water on and stepped inside. It was like euphoric, the water washed everything away.

After about 30 minutes she figured she better get out, or shrivel up and become a prune. Although, that might be a good idea at the moment.

…

The next morning she woke up, without a care in the world, she had had a wonderful dream about her Mother and Sota, it was prolly' them telling her to have strength. _'Even in the afterlife, still looking out for me.' _Groaning at the sound of her cell phone going off, she looked around, finally locating it on her dresser…across the room.

Getting out of bed, she walks over and picks it up. Reading the text.

'_I'll be there in 15 minutes, be ready Angel.'_

Staring at the text, dumbfounded. Did Sesshomaru just call her 'Angel?'

"Whatever.."

Signing she walked over to her closet got her school uniform on, put on her brown thigh high socks, and walked into the bathroom to do her hair, French braiding it, into pig tails down her head, she placed two navy blue ribbons on each end. Deciding that was the best it was going to get, she didn't even want to bother with make-up. '_Don't want to escalate anymore god damn attention!' _Grabbing her back-pack from the side of her door she walks downstairs, just in time to see Richard opening the door to see Sesshomaru standing there, waiting for her.

"Thanks Richard, I'll get it from here. I'll see you after school." Before she could get out the door her Uncle called for her.

"Kagome sweetie! I'm sorry for not being ava-"He was caught off guard with whom he saw, standing in his door way.

"Ah! Sesshomaru, my boy! How are you, and your brother? It is sure a pleasure to see you, how are things with the company? Need any pointers!" He joked.

"Ah, Suki what a pleasure it is to run into you again! No, This Sesshomaru, has everything under control. Things are going quite well actually, trying to get some American's to accept our deal. Though, they are currently debating too long, you know how impatient I can get."

"That I do know. Well who are they? Need any help pushing them along?" Raising his eyebrow

"Of course not, your offer is generous, but if they don't want my help they should not have bothered me. I can be a very busy man."

"Ah-ha I know what you mean, so how do you know my beautiful niece here?" Placing his arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"We go to the same school, of course you could not expect me to go anywhere else?"

"Ah, sometimes I forget your still in high-school. Well take good care of her, she has been through a lot."

Nodding, Sesshomaru mentioned that they needed to go or they would be late.

"Well, you have a good day dear. I have to go out of town this weekend, and will not be back until next week sometime. Richard will be here to make sure everything goes smoothly. Although you are old enough to look after yourself, but I'll still worry. I'll have my cell on me the entire time, so do not hesitate if you need me, Alright honey?"

"Yes Uncle."

"Mmk." Kissing her on her forehead.

"Get out of here kids!"

….

Once they were at school, walking towards the front doors and inside everyone once again started at them.

"I do not think I will ever get used to this…" Kagome sighed.

All of a sudden she felt wait on the other side of her. Looking over to her right, she saw Inuyasha with arm wrapped around her waist, a smirk on his face, looking straight forward. To say that she was in her own personal hell would be describing it correctly. Moaning she shook her head, and prayed that she was anywhere but here, between two growling, golden eyed, handsome, arrogant, controlling, pompous demons. And it seemed that there was nothing she could do about it.


	6. Chapter 6: Enter Bankotsu

**Rushed:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha;**

**Chapter Six: Enter Bankotsu**

The day only got worse for her, honestly when would this end. Inuyasha was in half of her classes, and she could not even get through one of her classes without a problem. She was constantly feeling his eyes piercing through the back of her head. She didn't want to turn around, giving him the benefit of knowing that it was bothering her. No, that fucking smirk would just grow into a full blown smile; cocky bastard. The class was about to end, five more minutes, then she could go to lunch, hopefully today; she was starving.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Sighing gleefully, she starts gathering her things, placing them in her back-pack, rising out, nope I guess sitting down. Looking up, and over she saw Inuyasha's hand applying pressure on her shoulder, not allowing her to move. Of course.

"Inuyasha, what the hell; I'm hungry today, and honestly not in the mood to miss lunch."

"Ouch, I felt that bite from over here Kitten." Grabbing his chest, faking hurt.

"I'm serious Inu-"She was cut off suddenly within the blink that her eyes made, she was up against the wall. He was on her quicker, his nose pressed up against her neck juncture. Whimpering, she tried to get him away. But no avail.

"You know Kitten, we are going to have to do something about that mouth of yours. You're going to have to understand, that I am in control. Not you."

This guy, really is going to be the death of her, but she was too hungry to be stubborn right now.

"Alright, Inuyasha I'm sorry…Can we go to lunch please?"

"I'll punish you later."

Letting her go, she slumps towards the floor. He steps away from her, grabbing her back-pack and her wrist to bring her to the cafeteria. Once out the classroom door Sesshomaru is standing there waiting. Growling.

'_Oh Kami.'_

…

She felt like she was being escorted, and in a way she was, getting her lunch with the two on either side of her not wanting to let her go for two seconds. Sesshomaru's hand wrapped around her slim waist, while Inuyasha's hand was gripped tightly on her upper arm. What the fuck.

"Guys, really. I can walk on my own. I don't need a posy."

Growling, and grips tightening.

She just shook her head, and hung it low sighing. Picking her head up, she looked around, where was Sango? Oh! Heading over in her direction she felt like she was tugging dead weights along with her. Once at the group table, she was pulled over to the three empty seats, and sat in the middle. Then pulled from both sides as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both tried to get her over towards the other first.

"That's it! I have had it, Let me fucking eat my lunch, and talk with my friends! UHVOO!" What the hell was she? A fucking toy, God damn! _Can't they just let me be?! _Standing up, throwing her chair backwards she startled everyone at the table.

"I'm taking a walk, and don't!" She pointed at the two guys about to get out of their chairs. "Follow me! I'll be back, I just need a minute." Sighing and turning around stomping out of the cafeteria and into the empty hallway; empty.

"Ahh, finally alone." She walked a little ways down the hall, taking a right down another corridor. Then all of a sudden she was on the floor.

"Ompfh, Ow." Rubbing her ass.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there, Let me help you up."

'_That voice…' _Looking up, she was right, how was he here? How?!

"Bankotsu?!"

"Ka-Kagome?!"

"Wha-what are you doing here! Oh-my-KAMI!" She jumped at him, flinging her arms around his neck knocking him to the floor. Chuckling, he hugged her back tightly.

"Hey, hey, what's up?"

"I-I thought I would never see you again! What are you doing here?" Looking down at his now her high school uniform.

"Well I heard about what happened, and I had to come here, and my parents thought that it was a good idea for you to have someone near you in a new town and everything, so they bought me my own home."

"…" She was speechless, her best friend since she was old enough to remember, and she still, deep down that she knew that she knew him before then. He was always there by her side, they went through everything together. She couldn't help but start crying, he was gone when that event happened. He had left to go across the country with his family some strong business deal that his father was trying to pull through with the American's. He had been gone when she got back, he was supposed to be gone for close to a year? Wait.

"How-How did you find out?"

"Eri, called me and told me, and I had to come back as soon as possible, I'm sorry that I took so long. Really babe, I'm so sorry." Grasping her tighter with each word. She couldn't help but start sobbing uncontrollably, shaking, and letting it all come out. She could never be herself with anyone but him. He was her rock, and she really couldn't explain it. They just clung together, it was the most unnatural-natural thing in the world, and she never felt grounded unless she was with him.

"Shh…It's okay. I'm here now." She didn't know why she was crying so hard, maybe it was everything in the past three days? Or just seeing him again? Feeling his comforting warmth, yeah that's it.

"Hey, hey. Calm down okay? Look at me." Lifting her chin up, her blue, met his darker almost purple. "That's better, where is my babe's smile?" Giggling now, she wrapped her arms back around him, he stood up, and cradled her to him.

"Well what are we supposed to be doing right now in our school, Hm?"

Giggling "Well we are in lunch right now but I needed to just take a walk."

"Well why don't we get back in there shall we?"

"Yeah! I'll introduce you to all my new friends!" Jumping out of his arms, she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together, and started skipping back in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Haha, slow down there princess." Chuckling at her always childish antics, he followed obediently behind her.

Once they both walked through the doors, she froze. How could she have forgotten about them? No, No. She had to back out of here quickly. It was too late they must of caught her scent. The moment both of their heads turned around, the look in both of their eyes. She knew, deep shit was about to happen. Squealing, she swirled around and pushed Bankotsu right back through the door.

"Whoa, what the hell babe?" Backing up slightly

Gasping trying to find the words, she just couldn't. How do you explain something like this, I mean to anyone, but to Bank; her Bank? She couldn't.

"Princess? What's the matter?" She was still backing up, waiting for them to burst through the doors. Her back was tightly pressed against Bank's chest, and his arm snaked its way around her waist trying to brace her, so she didn't trip and fall.

It didn't take long. The doors almost burst off the hinges with the amount of force they were both using. Yes both, they were both furious. Shit.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Sesshomaru just stood there, arms at his side, looking stoically calm. Kami.

"Excuse me? Who the fuck are you?!" Bank retaliated.

"Get your fucking hands off of her, she isn't yours to touch!"

"Are you fucking talking about Kagome? Because I know for a fact she doesn't and would never belong to anyone but herself? And if she was with someone by chance, the hell it would be someone like you?!"

If she just stayed where she was right here, they couldn't hurt him. Right? She was in the way….right? She turned around in Bank's grip, and snuggled her face to his chest. The sound of loud growling made her realize that she just made everything worse. If possible. It happened so quickly, there was nothing she could do. She was suddenly ripped from Bank's arms, thrown back against something hard, and when she was able to straighten her eye-sight she saw Inuyasha's hand around Bank's neck, with his feet dangling in the air. I cried out immediately, I couldn't see him hurt, no he can't get hurt. Not because of me. I was trying to get towards him to him. Why couldn't I move?!

"Not such a smart-ass now are you?! Inuyasha taunted.

"Inuyasha let him go!"

"You'll get your punishment later, wench. For now, shut up. "

"How dare you speak to her that way?!" Once again, everything happened way too fast. She swore she needed to either get her eyes checked, or pay more attention. Bankotsu kicked Inuyasha in the stomach, making him fly backwards into the wall of lockers. Bankotsu ran over to him, and in a flash he was in the same position Inuyasha had had him earlier.

"You wanna' repeat your big words, boy?"

"Fuck you!"

"Bank! Inuyasha! Stop It!" Finally she was able to push away from, she guessed, Sesshomaru holding her. She ran up to Bankotsu, and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Bank it's okay, I'm okay. Calm down." Growling his own, stubborn growl. Bankotsu dropped Inuyasha to the floor. She immediately wrapped her arms around his stomach, and hugged him tightly to her. She couldn't help it, she started to cry.

"Shhh, it's alright princess. I'm sorry I upset you."

"Princess?! Who the fuck is this, guy Kagome?!"

"Bankotsu, is the fucking name."

"Who the fuck are you?!" Stomping over towards them again,

"He's my best friend Inuyasha! Leave him the fuck alone!" She turned around, she couldn't take this shit anymore, they were not going to control. No, No not him. Facing him, Bank's arm still wrapped protectively around her waist, silently giving her the courage she needed in this moment. "I've known him, and he's been my best friend, my other half ever since I can remember. He just moved here, to be with me since I've just recently had my life flipped upside down?! Now, back the fuck off! I didn't ask for this shit!?" Motioning her hands in the motion between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru," If there is one thing that good just came out of this it's him, and I'll be god damned if I allow someone to take someone else I love away from me?!"

That was it, all her strength, Bankotsu had accidently brought back a shit ton of memories, of her mom, Sota. She couldn't take this. Turning back and throwing herself against him, his picked her up bridal style and turned around, carrying her back down the hall.

"Bank, take me home please?"

"Anything for you babe." Kissing her forehead, he walked out the front door, and towards his car. The last thought that traced through her mind before she fell asleep, _'Am I ever going to finish school past lunch again?'_

**A/N: I know this is not a very long chapter, but I was excited to bring him into the story! Thank you everyone for the Reviews! Like they seriously make my day! I'll try to have another chapter for y'all by Monday! R&R~**


	7. Chapter 7: Explanations

**Rushed:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha' **

**Chapter Seven: Explanations**

When she opened her eyes she could really see anything, it was all dark. Sitting up slightly only to be stopped by something strong pulling her back down. '_What the hell?' _

"No need to get up princess, I'm right here."

Gasping she turned her head towards him, her Bank.

"How long was I out? What time is it anyways?"

"About 7 hours, and it is 7:30"

"Oh, where are we? Are we at my house?" Rolling her hands around.

"No, I took you to mine. Now stop avoiding the conversation you know I'm waiting for, babe. Who in the hell were those two guys? Why were they acting like that towards you?"

"Eh…W-well you s-see…." She sighed, why was she nervous to talk to Bank? She smiled when she felt him sit up and pull her into his lap, he always knew when to comfort her. "Well my first day of school, was on Monday, and it started then…That other guy, Not Inuyasha?" She looked up at him to see if he was listening, he nodded to answer her silent question. "Well, he kind of approached me, well if…I don't know, he kissed me…and told me I was his…" She felt Bank's grip tighten on her, along with his growling. She continued anyways. "I didn't really believe him I just thought he was so weirdo, so I just went on with my day until lunch came around that day, and well he…um…he-"

"What did he do Kagome?" That worried her, Bank never called her by her name he always had a special nickname for her. Should she tell him the rest? Of course not. He would snap, she couldn't have that. His demon was locked away, she had helped with that all those years ago. She couldn't let him get like that again. She would lie, and she would have to think of something quick, and it better be good because this was not going to be pleasant, if he found out she was lying or well. Here goes.

"He just apologized for what he did in the hallway, he told me that my scent attracted him towards me and he blacked out kind of, so like his beast marked me in a way I guess?"

She didn't hear anything but growling. Shit. Didn't that sound believable?

After taking a deep breath, he continued. "What about that Inuyasha?"

"Oh well, uhm, the same thing sort of happened."

"What the hell do you mean the same thing sort of happened? Do you even understand what that means?! Damnit Kagome! How could you let this happen?!"

He was mad at her? What the hell had she done? She didn't ask for this shit?! It wasn't her fault she had some psycho brothers both fucking tailing her, and wouldn't leave her alone?! She flung herself out of his hold, and made her way off the bed. Standing still for a minute she turned around, and let him have it.

"Excuse me _Bankotsu, _I didn't fucking ask for this shit to happen! Yes I know what it means! They both have to court me until, I choose one! I don't want to choose either of them! They just marked me, _without _my permission. So yeah, I'm so fucking sorry that I, pitiful little Kagome, didn't stop two demons! KAMI, this is fucking ridiculous, I've fucking had it with this place!" With that she stomped over to where her eyes where showing her the door. She didn't know that it was the bathroom door, but when she found out she really didn't care. She just needed to get out of that room.

She slammed the door behind her, switching on the light, and stalked up to the mirror. Looking at her reflection, she couldn't help but not be able recognize herself. What happened to her? Her fiery personality. Why was she letting these guys walk all over her? She didn't know, but what she did know was that she wasn't going to let it happen again. Hell no. This shit was ending.

Determination now blazing in her eyes, she finally noticed Bankotsu standing in the door way, his expression clear; angry. No, he was furious; irate. What now?

"What?" He didn't say a word, or even attempt to respond. He just pushed off of the doorway, and started walking over towards her. Why was he looking at her like that? She had only seen him this… '_Oh No!'_ She immediately put her hands up in front of her, letting them glow pink. Backing up, away from him.

The thing with Bankotsu's demon was different than the rest. He wasn't born a demon, his father; horrible man. Naraku, had a witch, or dark miko, they didn't know. Do a spell on him, they had never heard of it, or it was unheard of actually being accomplished. It brought souls, demon souls, and their youki energy from hell into him. The result, he doesn't look any different from normal, until you notice the difference. His eyes, they turn this dark purple, swirling with black. A mark appears on his forehead, a star, yes in a circle. His fangs grow longer, his claws. He becomes 6" taller, and he get angry, very angry, but the good thing, or somewhat. He can control his mind, just not his body. Okay, so not so good, but his father made it that way so he would be able to understand what he was doing. Why Naraku did this to him, his own son, no one knows. Something happened he disappeared.

Shaking her head she slammed her thoughts back into reality. Suddenly the back of her legs hit the tub, Shit. Keeping her eyes on his, he stopped too, knowing that she wouldn't have anywhere else to run.

"Bank? Bank, control it. You can do it, your stronger than they are. Remember? I'm yo-"

"I know who you are!" He growled, she whimpered. "You think that it was alright to allow those two fools to mark you?! You thought you would escape us?!" His fist was clenched, he was bleeding…

"I-I…Bank?"

"Bank, is not here!"

"How are you in control of his mind! What have you done with him!"

"Don't demand things from us, miko. You've been a bad girl while we were away, and we thought the last time we met, we made this clear to you; you're ours. You belong to us."

Shaking now, she wrapped her arms around herself. Her little pep-talk flew out the window, this wasn't some over grown dogs making threats. This was…No. Shaking her head she couldn't stop the flash black, the nightmare that flew in front of her vision. _'No don't remind me! Stop! He didn't mean it!'_

**-Flashback 5 years ago-**

_Kagome just arrived home from school, she had a very bad day; her Bank never showed up. _

"_Maybe he was sick or something?" Trying to reassure herself. She went into the kitchen only to pause when she heard a knock on the door. Turning around with a raised eyebrow, she shrugged then walked over and opened the door. _

"_Bank!" She flung her arms around his neck hugging him. "Why weren't you at school? Are you sick?" She asked leaning back a little to look at his face. Only to gasp in shock at what she saw. His eyes, they were swirling with black, and a darker purple. He had fangs? What is that on his forehead? _

"_Bank what's the matter wi-"Before she could finish, he noticed her trying to remove herself from him. He was inside quicker, and had her slammed up against the back of the front door, hands around her tiny waist; sliding her up higher to reach her. _

"_Ba-Bank...What are y-"She was once again cut off when his mouth descended on her own, in a demanding, possessive, smoldering kiss. When she gasped, he took that moment to sweep inside her mouth. He slid his hands down towards her thighs, lifting her up and wrapping her tiny legs around his waist. Within seconds, he changed their position again; he now hovered over her on the couch, in the living room. He removed his lips from her mouth, only to trail kisses down the side of her face, towards her neck. Opening his mouth, his fangs grew even more. He bit down, she screamed. He lapped at her blood, eyes rolling in the back of his head. He fumbled with her jeans, grabbing them on the sides, he just ripped them off, and her pleas fell on deaf ears. He was too far gone and nothing was going to stop him now. _

"_Bank! Stop it! What are you doing! Please Bank! No..!" She cried, tears running down her face. _

_He ignored her, ripped off her panties, she was struggling; he was stronger. He looked down, how precious. Ignoring her hands, he gripped her hip so tight, blood start to ooze from the puncture wounds from his claws. He spread her thighs with his knees pinning them apart. His clawed fingers traced down her, entering her swiftly without injury. _

_Tears flowing down her face, she screamed. "Bankotsu! Stop it! Now, get off me! I don't want this! Please!" Her body reacting on its own accord, her hands glowed pink, she slapped him across the face; hard. He flew off the couch, crashing through the glass coffee table; frightened out of her mind, she flew off the couch and ran upstairs to her room, locking the door behind her. She threw herself onto her bed, curling into a ball, crying her eyes out; eventually crying herself to sleep. _

_When she woke up she nearly had a heart attack, looking up into those eyes. Immediately screaming, struggling to get out of his grasp. _

"_Shhh…Princess its okay. It's just me." Holding her tighter. She wouldn't have it. _

"_Bank! Please, don't hurt me! I don't want to!" _

"_I know, I'm sorry. Princess, calm down for me so I can explain." _

_She calmed down, he explained. That is when it was decided something needed to be done. They never spoke about that moment with anyone else. They healed each other. _

**-End of Flashback-**

Kagome was in tears, on her knees, now in front this part of her Bank she never wanted to ever see again. '_What am I going to do?' _Her thoughts were interrupted when he decided to make himself known again. Damn.

"Now you see, you belong to us. We marked you first." She gasped. No, that…_'OH Kami!' _

"Come, we will continue what he stopped last time, and we will not allow him to interfere again." He reached for her, and she got it. Her only way out. She nodded, and obediently got off the floor, and walked over to him, he forcefully grabbed her by her upper arm, in a bruising grip. Dragging her along towards the open door way, exiting out of the bathroom he all but threw her onto the bed, swiftly on top of her in the next moment. Trying to stifle her whimper as he shoved his nose into the crook of her neck growling. He immediately opened his mouth, fangs elongated, furiously biting into her neck, roughly grapping the back of her head, hands full of hair as he pulled her head back, and to the side. More access, he was able to drink it again, her blood; liquid sin.

'_Now!' _

She raised her hands, formed into fists, she let them bleed pink. Then she let the noise slip out her mouth. She moaned. His retreat was quick, he stared at her; that sound.

"Leave him alone!" With that she punched him in the side of the face, hard.

'Bankotsu' flew off the bed, and into the dresser along the far wall. He crumpled to the floor in heap. She immediately got off the bed and ran over to him, once he lifted his gaze, she slapped him again; hands still pink.

"Leave! I don't want you!" She shot a glowing energy ball at his chest, then all was quiet.

…..

When his eyes fluttered open, he looked around. What the hell had happened last night? He turned his head to look over at the slow breathing beside him, smiling he grabbed her gently around the waist and dragged her over to him. Wrapping both of his arms around her, he settled her on top of him.

It seems they stayed that way the rest of the night for when they both awoke back up around the same time, she smiled at the calm purple eyes looking back at her. '_My Bank'_

"Good morning babe. Sleep well?" he said with a smile. She just smiled and snuggled closer to his chest.

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." She slowly sat up, trying not to let her hair fall out of the place it had been. '_He can't see it. He would never forgive himself.' _She went to get off the bed, when it happened. He grabbed her arm, not hard, but she winced. He quickly removed his hand.

"What's the matter princess? Are you hurt? What happened?" She sighed, and got off the bed.

"Nothing Bank, I'm okay. Can I take a shower?" When she turned, she didn't think about it, and her hair flung over her shoulder revealing the bloodied bite mark on her neck.

"KAGOME!" He suddenly screamed, and flung himself at her. Bracing them against the wall, his hands on her neck gently caressing it. She could see the concern, worry, confusion, and anger, clouding his eyes. She froze, she couldn't handle another run it with _him. _She had to fix this fast.

"Bank, listen…Bank!" She snapped getting his attention. "It is alright, I'm okay. Alright? Please calm down."

"No, what happened to you! Who did this! I swear I'-"

"You did." She whispered.

He stopped, everything. He even stopped breathing; how had he done this? He doesn't remember? He would never hu- '_**NO.' **_His grip tightened, although he didn't mean it.

"No." he simply argued. Shaking his head, tears welling up in his eyes. He can't, he couldn't have done this to her. Not her.

"It's okay Bank, I'm alright. He didn't get me. I stopped him. I'm alright I promise." She wrapped her arms around his waist, and hugged him tightly. He was shaking, he dropped to his knees, automatically bringing her with him.

"Y-You do-don't know wha-what I've done."

"It's okay Bank. Shh…" She was shoved to the floor in an instant, he was up towering over her.

"No! It isn't fucking okay Kagome! I marked you! I drank your fucking blood again!" Snarling

"Bankotsu! Calm down now! I cannot face him again, my powers are resting. Please calm the hell down!"

Taking a deep breath, she was right. He couldn't let his emotions get control of him again. Couldn't let him get in control again.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Bank, it is fine. Now stop apologizing."

"Did it go too far?"

She shuddered. "No, he didn't try anything like that I didn't let him. He was too focused on biting me I think. Too get rid of their smell right there, I suppose."

"Damn, I'm sorry now you're bound to all three of us."

"Yeah…about that. Uhm…How does this bounding thing work? Like any number of demons can come and bite me, and I'm bound to them until I make have to choose someone? Like, I'm really freaking confused." Getting embarrassed, she shied her face down towards the carpet. Twirling her finger, drawing imaginary circles.

He took a deep breath. "No, not any amount of numbers, or any demon. They have to have a certain amount of strength, it would either have to relival your own powers or compliment them. As well as three is the max. Sometimes, people have more, but I won't let that happen so, let's not worry about that." He paused "Now, I'm pretty sure those mutts didn't explain to you what happens when you are marked did they?" She shook her head 'no'. "You have exactly twelve months, from the time you were first marked. So Monday, right?" She nodded. "Alright well that is when you have the time to choose who you want to be mated to. Also Kagome?" She looked up at him. "The demons who mark their intended, become extremely over-protective, and possessive of their female. I suppose you already saw that with those two. This isn't going to be easy Kagome, each of us are going to be trying to win your affections, and it heightens all of those emotions, those instincts inside us. We won't be able to help it." She just shook her head, she understood.

"Alright, I understand. So I'll basically have a demon entourage."

He chuckled at her joke, even though it was underhanded. "Yes Princess."

"Damn, well can't do nothing about it now."

"I suppose we are not going to school today, huh?"

"Nah, let those puppy's worry. They will freak the hell out when they find out. I'm really not looking forward to that at all."

"Well, what would you like to do today? Let me make it up to you, a spoil day on me?"

She beamed, "Really?"

He out right laughed. "Yes babe, you deserve it."

"This is going to be the best day ever!" He laughed as the child once again came out in her.

"Come on, I still have some of your clothes. I had the movers put them in the guest bed room."

Squealing, she grabbed her hand and all but pulled him out of the room.

"Come on slow poke! I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry."

"Shut up!" She giggled.

He relished in the sound, scooped her up, and ran the rest of the way there. '_This was going to become one hell of a year.'_

**A/N: So I'm pretty sure my mind is just wondering off with this story, and creating whatever it wants. So yes, now Kagome is bound to three different men, *elbowed in the side* -demons. She is going to gain back her fiery personality in the next chapter! After her spa day, I am not going to go through the day, maybe a flash back but not the entire day. I want to bring the group back into the story. Plus we might throw a party at Kagome's this weekend. Anyways! Tell me how I am doing please, & thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I means the world to me. Since this story is still a baby, if anyone would like me to add anything, or has any offers for ideas DO NOT HEISTATE, they are welcomed, warmly! **

**Ta Ta fo now~**


	8. Chapter 8: The Intended to Three

Rushed:

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha;

Chapter Eight: The Intended to Three

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

_**SMACK**_

"Damn, I am not ready for today yet."

Kagome sighed as she cracked her eye open to look around her room. Groaning, she closed it once more, to reach above her head to stretch her arms out, while rolling onto her back. She took her dainty hands and rubbed her sleepful eyes before she opened them, squinting because her vision was still a blur. Once her eyes became aware to what was in front of her, she nearly had a heart attack. Jumping about five feet off the bed, she scrambled to get off the bed, only to have her feet get caught into the sheets, and down she went.

"Oomph!"

"You know you are not very graceful, Kitten." Not able to make coherent thoughts at the moment, she just stared in complete utter shock at the image before her. Inuyasha, was on her bed, No, in her bed. Without a shirt. What the seven hells was going on?!

"H-how did you get in here?!" She was furious.

"It might be a good idea, to invest in locking your balcony doors, anyone could just sneak in here." He finished with a smirk.

_'OVVH! I've had it with him!_' Motivation setting into her oceanic orbs. "And this gives you the fucking right to break into MY room?! Hmm? What the fuck is wrong with you! Get OUT now!"

His smirk altered completely away from his face, golden eyes gone hard. She was not going to falter.

"Oh? You are ordering me, around Kitten?"

"I'm not fucking ordering you around, because you aren't supposed to be here in the first place! You are trespassing, you know breaking the law?! The fuck out!"

He was too fast, in lighting speed, he had her pinned to the floor, his hand around her throat; his face in the crook of her neck. Shit.

It was like everything moved in slow motion.

The look in his eyes as he lifted his gaze to look into my eyes, it was deadly. Kagome suddenly was feeling like her soul was out for the world to look at. His eyes, they were slowly bleeding red, his grip was tightening, fangs lengthening, nails digging into the sides of her throat. His growl was purely furious, animalistic, ferial, and deadly.

"You fucking dare allow that lowly piece of fucking trash to mark you!" He snarled out slowly moving within inches of her face. Fuck, there goes this little sheared, if she didn't want to die right at this moment. Although she took a moment to think about it. Mentally shaking her thoughts away, she focused on the very, very angry demon on her.

"Inu-yasha, Le-Let me ex-plain." She was gasping for air.

"You have one fucking quick ass minute." Losing his grip slightly.

"It was an accident, he didn't mean to, we-" He cut her off with his growl.

"_ACCIDENT?!_ How the fuck is allowing an accident such as letting another fucking male mark you Kagome?! Hmm? You want to fucking explain that to me?!"

"I would if you would fucking let me, and get off of m-Ow! She cried out

"Don't push it wench. Explain now." His grip loosened once again to let her finish.

"He took me to his house to calm down after y'all's fighting." she ignored his growling "I fell asleep in the parking lot, and I woke up it was like 7:30 at night." She took a breath, "Th-"

"Hurry the Fuck up, wench."

"Okay, okay. He has a different demon locked away inside of him, and when he gets really angered, that demon takes over him. He has no control over his body, but usually is able to control his mind and thoughts. Well this time it happened while I was trying to explain Sesshomaru, and yourself to him. I blew up at him, and then went into the bathroom, when he came in he was demon. However, this time the demons must have been so upset because he wasn't conscience of anything going on. They took over his mind as well. I barely subdued him, but when we both finally woke up he was normal again. I was going to hide it from him because I knew that it would upse-"

"That's enough!" Growling.

"In-Inu-"

He shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to calm his beast inside him. Although he was a hanyou, his beast was strong, he already marked her as his intended so to speak. Feeling as though he could control himself a little more, he opened his now slightly pink tinged eyes towards her blue ones.

"If you don't hurry, you'll be late for school."

Scoffing, "Excuse me Mister, but you're the one on top of me, interrogating me. So if you would listen to me now, and get the hell off of me while getting the fuck out of my bedroom."

Growling he lowered his face another inch, breaths away from her lips.

"Kitten, it would be a good idea to shut the fuck up and do what you are told today." With that he flew off of her, gripping her around the waist at the same time, swiping her from the floor. With a gasp she was out of his grasp, while he graciously strutted toward her balcony doors, opening them he turned back towards her.

"I'm giving you 30 minutes, get moving." With that he walked out shutting the doors behind him. Huffing she walked over to her closet, slamming her doors open and grabbing a brown pleated skirt, with her white button up shirt, with a blue vest. Storming into the bathroom, and slamming her door closed; locking it. She thought about taking just a 30 minute shower, but at the time she remembered about the whole marking with Bank thing, and decided not to push her luck today, plus she wanted to have all her friends over tonight since her Uncle was going to be out of town for the weekend. She hadn't been able to hang out with her friends at all this week, thanks to those fucking dogs. Scowling to herself, she stripped, and got into her hot water only shower, only taking a rough 10 minutes.

Dressed she walked back into her room, brushing out her waist long black silk. Deciding to put it in pig-tail French braids she got to work. When her hair was done, she walked over towards her dresser grabbing navy blue thigh high socks, sliding them on along with her brown shoes. Walking back into the bathroom to brush her hair, she squealed when she looked up in the mirror and saw Inuyasha staring at her, fully dressed in his uniform, with his brown slacks, white button up shirt untucked, and his blue tie hanging loosely around his neck. His long silver hair was up in a high pony tail, just barely touching the middle of his back. His hands were in his front pockets, and he was just staring at her in the mirror looking her up and down; _Smirking._

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed her tooth brush, applying the full amount of toothpaste, and got to work when she was done there she reached for her make-up back, and pulled out her mascara and began going about the last part of her routine. Looking up at herself in the mirror, ignoring Inuyasha's hard staring she gave herself a once over; Alright she was ready.

Walking out from the bathroom, she grabbed her perfume from the top of her dresser and went to put it on, when a hand stopped her.

"Don't. No perfume."

Rolling her eyes, she just yanked her wrist from his grasp and put it back. "Whatever."

She turned around, and grabbed her back-pack off the floor, and turned around only to slam into a hard something. Stumbling backwards, getting ready to fall, until she didn't. Looking up, she saw Inuyasha standing right in front of her, his golden gaze; suffocating.

"What is it now?" She felt his arm tighten his hold around her waist, only to watch as her face suddenly became within a breath away from his. In a blink his lips were upon hers in a sealing kiss. Her eyes widened, at the kiss yes, but there was something else. He was being gentle. Inuyasha was being gentle with her. That was enough to break the contact after a mere minute.

Pushing at his chest he pulled away, and looked at her. She was blushing.

"Wh-What d-do you thi-think your do-doing!" She stammered out

"Kissing you Kitten, what does it look like?"

"We-Well don't_! I didn't_ give you any form of consent to-to do so!"

He just chuckled. Her eyes widened at the noise. What was happening, no what had happened? He released his hold on her, and leaped over towards the balcony, she watched him. He looked back towards her, then winked and jumped right over the edge. Gathering herself, she just rolled her eyes, the blush still covering her sun-kissed cheeks. She walked downstairs to head towards the kitchen for some breakfast, only to make it mid-way down the steps to see Sesshomaru waiting with Richard talking.

_'Kami, must not have any mercy on my soul.'_ She groaned, and continued down the steps.

"Ah, good morning Lady Kagome, did you sleep well?"

She smiled at Richard's politeness, given the hour of well, morning.

"Yes, although I had a rather rude awakening, I slept soundly." She smirked.

"Well Sesshomaru-sama is here is bring you to school again, I took the liberty to have your sausage, egg, and cheese blueberry bagel ready for you this morning, Mi'lady."

Squealing, she ran over towards Richard and threw herself at him. "Thank you so much Richie!"

He chuckled at the nickname, and just hugged the excited girl back, "You're more than welcome, Milady, now, and here you are. Off you go!" Grabbing the little container, she smiled and waved at him, and turned towards Sesshomaru. He was wearing his usually uniform, like Inuyasha's except his tie was straight, and his shirt was tucked in properly. Although the only difference was that Sesshomaru wore a jacket with his uniform. Then she remembered. Spinning back around, she look at Richard with a pleading look.

"Richie?"

"Yes, Lady Kagome?"

"Uh...Could I uh...possibly have a few friends over tonight?" She finished twirling her fingers in her skirt.

"Of course, Milady, what time would we be expecting company?"

Squealing, she jumped up, and clapped her hands together,"Uhm, how about right after school?"

"Alright Milady, I'll have the gaming systems, food, and other activates ready for when you arrive home from school. Now, no more delaying go now." He said shooing her odd towards the door, which Sesshomaru had opened for her.

"I'll see you after school Richie!"

"Alright Lady Kagome, you know what to do if you need anything at all."

"Yes, Richie." She called over her shoulder. With that she got into Sesshomaru's car when he opened the door for her, noticing he slammed the door a little bit. She winced, and huffed. She didn't want to deal with his bad mood this morning either. She already dealt with his got damn brother. He got into the car, and he still didn't say a word. It wasn't until they had been riding in the car for 15 minutes before he said one word.

"Explain to this Sesshomaru, why I smell my half-breed of a brother on you, as well as that other that you mentioned was your best friend." He snarled

"Well your brother, was not my fault. That asshole apparently snuck into my room at some point, and was in my bed when I woke up this morning. That is what I meant earlier about rude awakening."

He growled an "Hn" then continued on with the other reason, "And the other?"

She was quiet for a moment, she didn't really know how to tell Sesshomaru, she wasn't really planning on this part. Especially not this early in the fucking morning. Sighing, she tried to come up with the best quickest, most explainable, shortest response she could. She was just hoping that he didn't get curious as usual.

"Alright, Bank has a different demon in him, and when he gets too mad, they…take control. He lost control last night when he was asking me about how I became in the situation that you both put me in, and his demon took over. His demon marked me, and I was able to subdue him until things went any further, he didn't know what happened until he woke up the next morning." She let out in almost one nervous breath. She glanced over to Sesshomaru, utterly shocked to see his face just calm. No anger, no growling, he was just calm. _What the fuck?_

"Sesshomaru?"

"What do you mean by his demon(s)..? Are different?" He replied just as calm, still watching the road.

She could hope.

"We-well, when we were younger, five years ago to be exact. See, he wasn't a demon at first. His father had a dark miko, or witch we aren't sure, do a ritual on him, to bring demons souls, and youki from hell into him. The spell made it to where if the demons ever got into control, that he would be able to control his mind, just not his body. Bu-but last night his mind was gone, they took over it somehow, we still can't figure it out..." She trailed off still in deep thought.

"Hn."

She looked at him shocked.

"You're not mad?" She was dumbfounded.

"Why would this Sesshomaru be mad? Did you ask him to mark you?"

"No?"

"Did Bankotsu himself force it upon you?"

"Well, not really, his demons did."

"Well, then it would simply waste this Sesshomaru's time to waste emotions on some ridiculous thing that neither of you could have helped."

She was completely shocked, what the fuck was going on around here? Bank was NOT fucking kidding when he said they were going to change_. 'Oh boy'_ She just sighed and watched the view outside the rest of the ride to school.

...

Once they made it there, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha were waiting for them. No waiting for _her._ She smiled warmly at Bank, and squealed and ran over towards him. Swinging her arms around his neck, he swirled her around and chuckled.

"Princess, you just saw me yesterday, why are you so excited?"

"It's just a relief to have you here, Bank. I've missed you a lot you know."

"I've missed you too babe." With that he let her go, and she reached down into her bag getting out her breakfast bagel.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow, "Your blueberry bagel concoction again?" She looked up at him with a mouth full of food, and just smiled nodding her head.

"Ha, alright princess, come on the bell is about to ring."

With that Sesshomaru was by her side in a flash, arm around her waist. Kagome jumped, then calmed when Bankotsu's arm snaking around her shoulders, while Inuyasha reached forth, and grabbed the hand that was lacking the bagel; lacing his fingers with hers. She just stood there, not paying one bit of attention, she was in bagel heaven. She started to move, and they moved along with her. Escorting her into the building with everyone staring at her once again; this time some of the teachers stopped at well.

_'This is soooo my favorite breakfast'_ She moaned silently to herself, eyes glazing over with mouth -watering euphoria.

...

Lunch came around quicker than normal and she was so excited, she was starving! Gathering all of her things, she put her bag on, and got up out of her seat. She started walking towards the door when a hand grabbed hers. Looking back she saw Inuyasha, nodding she saw the silent statement. Wait for me.

When he had his back on his shoulder, he grabbed her hand like this morning and lead her outside the room, where Sesshomaru, and Bankotsu were patiently waiting for her. Bankotsu wrapped his arm around her waist this time, while Sesshomaru wrapped his around her shoulders. And just like that she was lead towards the lunch room, and the minute they walked into the lunch room, the entire place quieted to a dead silence, even the cricket was not making one noise.

Blushing a little Kagome cleared her throat to get their attention. When she had it she continued.

"Hey, Uh...Guys, could I just go get my lunch please?"

They all three looked at her, then it seemed they all shared a look with each other before Bankotsu's, and Sesshomaru's arms were off of her, and they were walking towards the lunch line with Inuyasha leading her towards the cafeteria table. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap to sit down. She just blinked. She looked around herself, and they were sitting in the middle of two empty chairs. She just shook her head and sighed when she felt Inuyasha's arm go around her waist.

She looked up and saw the entire table staring at her mouths agape. The cafeteria still quiet. Inuyasha growled, "It would fucking last longer if you all took a god damn picture? How about you fucking mind your own business before I make you!" He howled at the cafeteria, everyone immediately going back to their business although that doesn't mean they couldn't talk about it. There table still staring intently at the two.

Sango once again was the first to recover, "Uh, yeah, so Kagome..."

"Hmm?"

"What's...Uh been up?"

Kagome giggled. "Well you know this and that, demons marking me without permission. You know _possessive_ bullshit." She finished nonchalantly waving her hand through the air, when she heard three growls she realized her food must be here, she looked down and her eyes widened with excitement.

When the growls didn't stop, she continued. "Oh shut the hell up you three."

Then she started scarfing down her meal, after a minute she paused and looked up at everyone.

"So... How's everyone been?"

Rin started, "Bored, can't wait for the weekend though. That's what we were talking about, do you have any ideas on what we could do Kagome?"

That reminded her," Oh! That reminds me! You all want to come over to my house after school? I asked if I could have you all over, and Richie said yes!" She finished continuing to eat her lunch, getting some ketchup on the side of her lips.

Kikyo just giggled," Sure Kagome, we would love to!"

Sango cut it, "Kags?"

"Yeah?"

"You've got a lil' something..." She finished point towards the corner of her own mouth.

"Oh!" Blushing a little bit, she went to reach for it, when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, and Sesshomaru reached over and gently whipped it off with his thumb, then licking it off his finger; giving her a smirk.

She had no idea what the hell was up with these three. Shaking her head, she continued to eat her lunch, after Inuyasha released her wrist, and tightened his grip on her waist.

Onigumo decided to say something, "Uh-How are we supposed to get to your house?"

"Oh that's easy just uh, hmm?"

"Just meet around my car after school, and then you all can follow me, and Kagome to her house." Bankotsu finished for her.

"Yeah, alright" Kagome smiled towards him.

"Hey Kagome, what are we going to be doing?" Shippo asked

"Oh a bunch of things! It's a surprise though! So you'll all have to wait!" She giggled.

Bankotsu smirked, "She means, she doesn't know yet."

She laughed, "Shut up!" While playfully slapping his upper arm.

He faked hurt, and toppled out of his chair like she did major damage, she only laughed harder.

"Bank! You're so dumb! I can't believe you do that, Ha, you haven't done that in forever." She laughed again, and all three basked in the sound.

"Yeah, well you're a monster, beating up a lil' guy like me."

"As if!" "Yeah you're right, you're just a little _pip-squeak_."

"Hey! You jerk! I am not!" She giggled. Then grabbed Inuyasha's hand and brought his arm with it to use it to really push Bankotsu out of his chair. Inuyasha got the message, and complied. Secretly loving it.

"Hey that wasn't fair!" He complained on the floor

"You shouldn't have called me a pip-squeak." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest, swinging her head to the side, with her eyes shut; a smile across her face.

Everyone laughed, and when Inuyasha's laughing mad her bounce slightly she, couldn't hold her serious facade any more. She laughed.

"Pssht, you think that's funny hmm?" He retorted. She giggled.

"Ye-Yeah! I do actually, and apparently so does everyone else." She said voice full of humor, everyone just laughed harder.

"Oh really now?" He finished pulling her out of Inuyasha's lap with an "Eep!" from her, and immediately he started tickling her sides.

"Ah! No!" she laughed, and squealed, "Ba-Bank! Stoop!" She couldn't control her laughter, "Bank I'll pee on you-I-I swear it!"

She finished laughing even harder, when she heard everyone doing the same.

He chuckled, "Alright princess, alright. No reason to _wet_ yourself!" She giggled.

"It would have been your fault!"

"Well, you needed to get pay-back for laughing at me, so there you go." With that Inuyasha pulled her back into his lap. Resuming his position with his arm wrapped around her waist tightly.

She giggled, "Alright Alright. You win..._For now."_

Everyone just laughed again. She was glad, finally she was able to have a normal day at school.

The bell rang, and everyone moaned and groaned.

"Don't forget everyone!" Kagome reminded, and heard everyone's happy reassurance. She frowned when she realized Inuyasha wasn't letting her go. She turned her hear towards her right side, to ask him why he wasn't moving when she noticed Sesshomaru's hand on his shoulder keeping him seated.

_'Why wasn't he saying anything?_' She thought

Then jumped, when a hand gently brushed her cheek. Looking she had about a minute before Sesshomaru's lips where descending onto her own. Eyes widened to the gentle, demanding pressure he was applying, she couldn't react, and didn't.

A minute later he let her breathe. That was when she decided, when she didn't hear either demon growl, she made up her mind.

She had officially lost her damn mind.

_'They're going to give me whiplash'_ she cursed.


	9. Chapter 9: The Party Part 1

Rushed:

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha;

Chapter Nine: The Party Part 1:

The trio of demons brought Kagome towards her last class, which no of them attended with her. With a lot of reluctance from all three, they finally allowed her to go inside her classroom, well she thought without any _further_ reluctance. Feeling a strong arm wrap around her waist, she just sighed and looked back to see Inuyasha holding tightly onto her. Without having to ask him any questions he explained.

"You behave yourself Kitten. I think you understand the consequences if don't." He ended with a dreadful smirk.

"Yes, Inuyasha whatever you say." Allowing sarcasm to drip off every word

He growled, and tightened his grip, reaching up with his other hand, he gripped her chin burningly tight and tilted her face up towards his. Placing his lips onto her forehead, he let her go and smirked. She couldn't look anymore dumbfounded than she did in that exact moment, although she knew with the type of day that she was having that this facial expression was going to somehow plaster itself onto her face. With a smack on her ass, he pushed her into the classroom, only to find everyone, including the teacher staring intently at them wide eyes, and mouths agape.

"I thought I made myself pretty clear in the cafeteria, take a fucking picture it will last longer you know?" He managed to snarl out on the way to escorting Kagome towards her seat. Blushing madly at the unwanted attention of everyone else, she just sat down in her chair with a 'humph', and focused on the interesting designs carved into her desk from the previous years of students. Once again a wonderful reminder that Inuyasha was still standing right beside her, she looked up at him with the question clear on her face. _What the hell are you still doing in here?_

He chuckled, "We will be waiting for you outside of your class when school is over Kitten, don't think about going anywhere else without us." With that he left. Finally with the tension somewhat leaving the room with him, the teacher stuttered to start her lesson for the day.

"A-Alright class, let's…uh, everyone pull out your books to pg.145, and read through pg.170, make sure that you all answer all the questions in the back of the section." With a confused sigh, the teacher sat down to leave her students to their work. It was Friday anyhow.

Kagome although the thought of actually thinking about anything else but those she just left, could not get her thoughts anywhere else. They were acting entirely too strange for her liking, and she didn't know if this was a bad thing or a good thing. So she decided since she had the entire class period without them, she could be lead away by her thoughts to digest this situation, now as it stands. Opening her book to the correct page to make it look like she was working, she started her silent investigation.

The main thing that was bothering her was she could not figure out why both Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were acting all okay with the entire Bankotsu marking her as well. Alright, yes she stressed on the fact that he didn't do it on purpose and that they technically didn't have a choose in the matter, but still you would think about how they both were acting towards each other with her, that they would have at least made some type of fuss? What about that though, it was almost like the very moment Sesshomaru realized that Inuyasha had bitten her, he wasn't trying to kill him for even touching her. This is completely awkward, and beyond not normal. Who in their right mind would be able to handle not one, not two, but three fucking demons trying to make her their mate? Now, what in the hell was she going to do with their behavior? _Think, Think, Think!_

OH! That's right Bankotsu said the other morning, that when the demons have marked their intended female they start acting differently, and try to win her affections. But that does not explain why Sesshomaru acted like the complete dick, the first time she meet him. What is the difference now? Why are they both acting so differently _'Not like I'm complaining…' _

She just couldn't get the feel that there was something going to happen, like thing were going to blow up somehow, or someway…

Furrowing her eyebrows together in intense thought, she changed the page to the open textbook in front of her, then she continued.

Alright, now with that thought what was she going to do now with Bankotsu? He has been there through her entire life. She always thought of him as a best friend, brother, part of her. There was no way that she could possibly have feelings like that for him could she? Would he start acting different around her now too? What about how he feels about the whole thing? What if he liked someone, she just took that entire thought away from him, well for the time being…? What if both of the mutts continued to hurt her? Be rough with her, how in the hell was she supposed to choose someone that she would be bound too for the rest of her life in one fucking year? Who the hell thought of this idea? I mean really, who in their right mind would allow something like this to happen to a woman?

Or, she could just wait out the entire twelve months, and then not choose anyone and the marks would disappear…right? Oh brother, she was really in a predicament. Shaking her head, of any more thoughts on the subject, she reminded herself to ask Bank later on the whole not decided by then thing, and actually do her school work. Letting her eyes focus on the item in front of her again, she realized it wasn't there anymore. '_What the hell?'_

Looking up she saw Bank standing there with her bag packed, and his hand out to help her out of her seat with a smile on his face. Blinking three, or four times she finally found her voice.

"Ba-Bank? What are you doing in here?"

"Princess, school is over, it has been for about five minutes." He chuckled at her confusion laced face.

"Huh?" Looking around indeed she found the class empty, even the teacher was gone, with Inuyasha standing over by the teacher's desk leaning against it, where Sesshomaru was leaning up against the door frame of the classroom. Blinking again; she took Bank's offered hand and stood up.

"Well damn, I didn't know I was thinking that long, or that hard." She laughed.

Inuyasha caught her arm, they walked by and pulled her towards him, with a stumble he caught her with an arm around her waist, and Bank grabbed her hand to pull her towards the door, where Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She didn't pay much attention just let them lead her where ever, her mind still half reeling from the little intervention she had with herself, along with the shock of actually not realizing when it was time to go.

They all stopped by Bankotsu's vehicle was, and Kagome looked up to see everyone standing there waiting for them. She smiled, and went to go run to Sango and give her a hug, when all of their grips tighten, and she took in a gasp of surprise.

"Ow, Damnit guys! You can let me go now!" With that she yanked herself free of all there grasps, and ran over to Sango, Rin, Ayame, and Kikyo.

"Hey guys! Are y'all ready to go? Kagome finished with a smile.

"Hell yeah!" They all responded, Sango continued, "Just waiting on you silly girl! You have to lead us there remember?" Kagome laughed, and waved her off, "See you guys there then!" She skipped over towards Bank's car, while everyone else left to go to their own vehicles, well almost everyone. She opened the passage door to get in, when it slammed shut, and she was whipped around towards Inuyasha, he immediately pressed his body up against her own, kissing her lips. The kiss was such a shock to her, she gave him more access than she meant to. When she recovered, she pushed at his chest, for him to move, but he didn't budge. Only when she almost ran out of air, did he stop and look at her in her eyes.

'_What the hell is that look for?' _

"See you in a minute, Kitten."

Panting, she pushed Inuyasha a little more away from her, with a simple blush, she turned back around to get into the car, and once again the door was slammed shut; fuming she swung back around on her own accord.

Only to be stung speechless, with the force of Sesshomaru's lips upon her own. He thought it was a good idea, might she add, too pick her up and press her harder into the car behind her. Stopping the kiss a little sooner than the one with Inuyasha, he looked back into her eyes, only for her to find the same emotions as in his brother's gaze.

'_Seriously What the Fuck.'_

"This Sesshomaru shall be waiting."

With that he stepped back, so he could open her car door, and placed her inside the car, buckled her seat belt and kissed her on her forehead, before closing the door. Still dumbfounded, she watched them both get into their separate cars, and Bankotsu drove off in the direction of her home. It took Kagome all of 10 minutes before she was able to even think about talking, or thinking anything for that matter.

Bankotsu decided to help her out a little, "Princess, your mighty quiet over there. You alright?"

She whipped her head around into his direction. "What do _you _mean 'Am I alright?! What in the world is going on today! I thought about it the entire last period, and I still haven't come up with any answers. I swear those two are the most confusing, irritating, arrogant dogs I have ever met!" Slamming her hands down in her lap for emphasis before continuing. Somewhat calmer to ask Bank her questions that she had from earlier.

"Bank?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a question to ask you about this whole thing, you know the markings?"

"Yeah, what about them?" He glanced over towards her to reassure her his attention, then turn it back towards the road.

"Well, I was thinking, I mean couldn't I just wait until the twelve months are up, and still not choose anyone? Would the marks just disappear? I mean if that is the case, I could totally put up with this crazy shit until then, I mea-"

"Babe."

"What?"

"The marks do not disappear if you don't make a decision after twelve months."

"Wh-what happens then?" She gulped, this wasn't good news, and she could feel it.

"You would be stuck with all three of us as your mates."

She was floored, there was nothing she could do more than just stare at him like he was an alien.

'_ALL THREE?! __**MATE?**__FOR LIFE?' _There was absolutely no way in hell she was going to allow that to happen, she would be having sex all the time! No to mention, she would never have a life of her own! She took the rest of the time in the car to think over her thoughts, and she decided if she didn't want to have a mental break down, to just ignore it and have fun with her friends for this Friday. Tomorrow is a different day, and she could take the entire day to form her own conclusion.

Getting out of the car, when Bankotsu opened the door for her, they stood there and watched as everyone piled in behind them, Miroku & Sango, Onigumo & Kikyo, Rin & Shippo, finally Ayame & Koga. Then she watched Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha's cars pull up, and Bank's arm was already around her waist. In the 10 seconds that she watched those two park, it took them less than 5 to reach her side. Sighing.

"Look guys, can we not do this escort shit? I'm at my house, you are all here so there is no reason to be touching me the entire time. I want to spend time with my friends. Please?" She whipped out her puppy dog eyes, along with her bulging bottom lips, clasping her hands together for the final touch. Both brother's started growling, but rolled their eyes.

"Fine, Kitten. But you owe me." She clapped her hands, then turned to Sesshomaru.

Sighing, he continued. "This Sesshomaru will allow you the time with your friends, Angel."

"Yippee!" She jumped, and Bankotsu caught her mid-jump. They starting walking in the direction of the front door.

"Alright all welcome to my humble abode," Bank flipped her around to where she was on his back, she continued, "On ward, my faithful stallion!" With the point of her finger, and the burst of laughter behind her, she almost had a heart attack when he faked 'almost' dropped her.

"Eep!" She clutched onto him for dear life, only to her more laughter including Bankotsu's, with two growling dogs behind.

"BANK!"

"Yes princess?" He just chuckled when he felt her slap the side of his head.

….

"Richie?" She called out once everyone made their ways inside.

"Yes Milady?" Richard came around the corner, "Ah, I see your friends have arrived. Well bring them on back towards the pool. There are swim suits in the back shed for all shapes, sizes, and genders. Are you all hungry Milady?"

"I know I am Richie!" Everyone laughed

"Anybody else?" Every just agreed.

"Alright Milady, I will have snacks brought out back."

"Thank you Richie! Onward stallion!" She smacked Bank on the ass.

Everyone laughed, the mutts growled, "Alright, here we go!" He ran.

She gripped his shoulders and squealed. "BANK! No! Slow Down!" Everyone ran after them too see what was going to happened, once they saw the direction they were headed, they all started busting out laughing.

Kagome on the other hand, was trying to climb off Bankotsu's back backwards. "No! Nah-!"

_SPLASH_

Once she resurfaced, she looked at Inuyasha, and said "Do it." He just smirked and speed took over, while Bankotsu was still laughing at the face Kagome made, didn't realize till he spun around and grabbed onto Inuyasha's hair, which they now were both going into the water. With a rather girly screams from both of them, they went down.

Everyone was laughing uncontrollably, Sesshomaru even snickered. The look on both of their faces when they resurfaced, was priceless, and that was exactly what Kagome let them know.

"Oh you think this is funny, wench?" Inuyasha swam over towards her, and grabbed her escaping ankle. Dragged her through the water, then cradled her, lifted her up and threw her through the air, down towards the deep end. "Eep!" Flailing legs, then another splash was heard. It was almost a chain reaction, because next Sango was screaming, from Miroku picking her up and jumping in. Kikyo, with Onigumo. Rin, pushed Shippo then jumped in herself. While Koga, grabbed Ayame's hand and they jumped in together. Everyone was laughing, and having a good time. Bankotsu and Inuyasha thought it would be funny to throw Kagome back and forth between them, while everyone played around them.

Not one person noticed Sesshomaru steadily getting angrier and angrier. There was nothing more that pissed him off than seeing other guys touching his Kagome, and he had, _had _to share her with those two fools, who couldn't keep their own demons in check, or hands to themselves. The tantrum that he was personally throwing inside his head with himself, and his beast was a losing battle. The only reason those heads weren't already rolling, or he wasn't marching over there and snatching Kagome out of their arms was because they had marked her as well; he had no choice but allow them.

And it was tearing him apart.

He didn't think that anyone, _anyone _had the nerve to touch what was his. Although, he had never spent time to show such emotions that he had shown around Kagome in public; ever. That still did not put his name without his meaning, when it came out of someone's mouth. He enjoyed the fact that they cowered in fear, at the mere mention of his name. He let that little slip of a girl change him. No one did anything that Sesshomaru himself didn't want to do. There she is now, with two other men-demons; one his hanyou of a half-brother.

The mere thought had his eyes starting to bleed red, and his growling to start becoming heard. No one was paying any attention to him though. His Kagome being the center of attention. That's all fine and dandy, if this entire situation wasn't her fault. **She **was the one that wouldn't listen to him. **She** was the one that allowed that half-breed, to touch her in the first place. **She** was the one that wouldn't accept her punishment's and learn from them. **She** belonged to **him**, and _only him_. **She** was not going to get away with this.

That said she, at the very moment was trying to swim away from Inuyasha, and Bankotsu, swimming as fast as she could over by the ladder, only to be dragged back towards someone with their arm wrapped around her waist. She was about to say something, funny, or cute; until she heard three demons growling. Three? Then who? She gasped when she turned around and saw Koga, grinning wickedly, and yes she was right up against his chest, arm wrapped tightly around her waist. It seemed for the next numph amount of time, everything just stopped.

Before Kagome could even explain to Koga that it would not be a good idea to touch her at all. She was yanked out of his grasp, by Sesshomaru, whose eyes were blood red. Everyone paled, and not one person wanted to be Koga, or even want to know him at that moment. Sesshomaru had his firm, bruising hold on Kagome's upper arm. She was dangling over the water as Sesshomaru was floating above the pool with his cloud, crouching down in Koga's face snarling, growling, and baring his fangs. A whimper escaped her mouth, and snapped Sesshomaru's attention. Everyone knew there was nothing to do at this moment, but do absolutely nothing.

He landed back onto the side of the pool, and pulled Kagome flush against his chest. Baring his fangs at her, growling her punishment, although she didn't need to understand his growling to know what was about to happen. She just waited to be whisked away from everyone, then for the pain. What she didn't understand was why she was feeling that familiar pain now, in front of everyone. Eyes going wide, she shrieked, and Inuyasha, and Bankotsu went to move, but her louder, now scream stopped them in their tracks.

She was sobbing, tears running down her face in rivers. "Se-Sesshomaru! St-op! It HURTS!" She cried out. After about a full minute, he pulled away, still looking just as deadly. He looked down at his, **his **soon-to-be-mate, and couldn't help but what his beast did next. He grabbed her upper arm, and angled her away from him a bit, then raised his hand and slapped her right across the face. Breaking skin with his claws, she now sported a red cheek, with three cuts bleeding. She screamed, he let her drop to his feet, and just like that he was gone.

She was scared, embarrassed, hurt, and angry.


	10. Chapter 10: The Party Part 2

Rushed:

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha;

Chapter Ten: The Party Part 2

At that moment she didn't know what she was supposed to do. She didn't want anyone to comfort her. She was starting to feel like this entire thing was her fault. Why else would he have hit her like that? The only thing he ever did was bite her neck? But he seriously looked her in her face, and hit her. It was almost like she could feel all the turmoil he was feeling on the inside, and she didn't know how she felt about that.

So where was she at the moment? In her bedroom, she had specifically, with no arguments intended, demanded that she was alright, and she just needed some time alone for a second. Although both Inuyasha, and Bankotsu for that matter were completely against leaving her alone for any amount of time. She reassured them that she didn't think that he would come back so soon, or at all for that matter; they didn't argue, and she figured it was because she wasn't the only one who felt his anger at that moment.

She had a stinking suspicion that this was not all about Koga grabbing her in the pool. And for that reason-_her proof_, she had the two men-demons, downstairs waiting on her. If something like that was going to upset him that much, it would have upset them the same amount. Another wonderful example she had, was that he would have simply beat the shit out of Koga, but it was almost directed at her-_her_.

For that conclusion, she knew that something else was wrong with him for him to take out his anger on her-but that brought back the same thought as why, _why_ was he so mad at her? What the **hell **had she done to anger him so much? He wasn't even this mad when he had really _punished_ her the first time.

'_Wait'_

Everything, even time seemed to stop for Kagome in that moment, when she figure out the exact reason why he was so angry. It hit her like a brick flying at her from space, and if she was lucky just the shock of the realization, would be enough to kill her-if not just knock her out for a couple of days. In that same moment her emotions whirled into anger. There was nothing that she hated more than someone trying to control her, possess her like she was some kind of fucking priceless item. The fuck with all of them!

Seething, she started pacing in her room, all along the sides of her bed. _'Let me get this shit straight.' _He was standing there, getting himself all fucking worked up, because he felt like this shit was all her fault? Starting with Inuyasha, and the fact that she "_let_" him touch her?

'_Oooooh! That man-demon does not know what's coming to him, when I see him next. I'll purify his fucking balls off so he doesn't have to worry about mating __**anyone.**__'_

At that exact moment, it seemed Bankotsu sensed her emotions, and came right through the door. Upon seeing her, he saw the pink swirling around her, sparkling, clashing with anything that tried to come to close. She was pissed. That being the second biggest understatement of the year. Sighing, he went and sat down on her bed, he himself, didn't have a death wish.

After about 10 minutes, he saw the colors start to whine down back into her, and he sighing in her own internal battle. Befuddled, he got up and wondered over to her, picked her up bridal style, and got back onto her bed; placing her in his lap. It was like she melted when Bank tried to comfort her, he always knew what to do for her. After another 10 minutes of her straight crying, sobbing, and grumbling things that were incoherent, he decided to try and talk to her.

"Hey Babe."

"Hmm?" She still didn't move an inch. Her head tightly pressed against Bankotsu's chest, her hands clutching his shirt.

"What's the problem?" He was answered with silence, but he knew that she wasn't ignoring him. She was simply thinking about her answer, trying to answer the question for herself before she gave him any type of reassurance or answers of any kind. That was the thing with his Kagome, she always thought about what she was going to say before she said it. It didn't matter the type of situation they were in, whether she had to come up with a quick come back, or if she was coming up with an intelligent answer, for a just as intelligent question. He started letting his thoughts wonder towards the little _onna_ in his lap for a moment.

He was bonded to her, for the intention of mating. They had never thought about that; ever. _There was not any reason to._ They were always around each other, and the other person never had the intention of dating another person so that was never brought up. They were actually both still virgins. Although he would never admit that to anyone, _anyone_ other than Kagome, he just never thought about it before. They were always so close, it was weird for anyone looking into their relationship, like the nosy bastards they are. But still the same, it was how did she put it? The most natural-unnatural thing in the world. He was alright with that.

When he first got here, having that first reaction towards her, it had been like he had never left. There was a time that he thought he was in love with Kagome. Now, before you all start throwing things. Of course there is a difference between loving someone, and being in love with someone. There was no reason why he shouldn't be already, matter of fact his demon had already marked her? So why was he not pushing these feelings inside himself? What in the world was going to happen to their relationship? They had been too young to truly understand what that meant back then. Well if there was one thing he knew, right now at this very moment, was that they weren't too young right now, and he was not_, was not_ going to allow her to be in any form of relationship-life long relationship to someone who would abuse her? **Fuck no**. There was no doubt about that.

'_I guess there is no better time than no to find out?' _He whispered towards himself, the moment Kagome seemed to have figured out how to answer his question.

"I didn't tell you the truth when I told you how they marked me." She put up her finger, to silence him so she could finish. "I didn't tell you because I knew that you would explode into your anger, and you wouldn't listen to me. I didn't want to face _him_ again." His grip tightened, and she took a breath. "But now that you know, with him doing it in front of everyone…well I really don't have one answer for your question Bankotsu. I don't know,' what's the problem, because it seems like every-fucking-time I turn around something else is happening to me."

He took a deep breath, and just held her for a moment, they always had talks like these, and sometimes it was hard to separate both emotions from the situations so you could actually have a conversation with the other without exploding, which is why they always came to each other for talking, or anything for that matter. In a way, it was like they were talking to themselves. The more rational part of themselves. It worked.

He decided then at that moment, he was not going to bring up their personal predicament. The only thing that he was going to allow her to think about, was how to put a leash on those mutts. The good thing about what his demon did, was now it gave him a chance to be just as close as they are with her, and they couldn't bitch about it; or punish her. She would be under his protection forever, but now he needed to focus. He would be there for her, like always; she didn't need another change in her life, not right now. Her entire world was just flipped upside down, and now here she is being all the part of the strong-willed, high-spirited, spit fire, Kagome- **his** Kagome.

'_Did I say I loved her?'_

Sighing, he figured she had enough time to think to herself, "Hey princess why don't we go downstairs and watch a movie." He brushed her bangs away from her face. "It'll help get your mind off of things."

She groaned. He was right. "Oh! What a bad host have I been?!" Jumping right out of his hold, like she was never there, and scooting across her floor towards her dresser, she swung the drawer open, and grabbed her favorite black silk sleep shorts, along with her navy blue tank top. She spun around towards Bank on her bed, looking just as confused as ever.

"Bank! Don't just stand there, they are down there freezing in their wet clothes!" He had to laugh, she was so caring, even when her life was in turmoil. Sometimes, too caring.

"Richard already had them all change, and take showers in the other bedrooms. Everyone has new clothes to wear, and they are playing the games he set out for them, even eating the lunch that was prepared. That is why I internally offered to come get you." She looked stunned for a moment, but then noticed his changed attire, and shrugged. She would have to thank Richard, later.

Right now, she needed to clean herself up and fast; she was starving. The last thing she heard before closed her bathroom door to take her own shower, was Bankotsu hysterical laughing at the way she all but flew into the bathroom, when she remembered her appetite.

…...

Walking towards the game room, where everyone was headed, she was in a better mood. She had left her hair down since it was still wet, or damp from her shower, She had her black, flurry slippers on her feet, and she was able to clean the blood up pretty good, and somewhat heal her cheek with her powers. It still wasn't enough though, but she was not going to walk around the house with a bandage; on her face.

Once Bankotsu, and Kagome reached the room, she didn't even take a step into the door before Inuyasha was on her, and literally. He all but sexually assaulted her with his hands trying to make sure that she was alright, when he wouldn't listen to her constant blabbering of "I'm fine." She decided a different approach.

"Inuyasha! I said I am fine! Fuck, quit it!" She pushed past him, only to have him grasp her by the arm, and yank her back into his chest. Before continuing into the game room, with him; Instead of by herself, like she planned.

"Hey Kags!" Sango ran over to her, only to hear Inuyasha to start growling, and Kagome to whirl around on him with the look, that promised utter doom. Then Kagome looked back towards Sango, and ripped her arm out of his grasp, and put it through Sango's.

"You guys want to watch a movie? You can pick one out Shippo!" Everyone groaned, while Inuyasha was still growling, from being taken away from her.

"He always picks Horror movies!" Rin whined.

"Yeah! I hate them!" Kikyo followed suit, and by the look on all the men's faces. It seemed they all settled a personal agreement, to always watch horror movies to cuddle with their women. Scoffing to herself, she decided to give them that glee, since she all but left her own _little get together_.

Personally she was a female, she loved to be cuddled with, and she knew that the girls were just faking it, not to seem too eager, so really it was a win, win situation. Smirking, she let her choice made known. Shippo would pick a movie, and then they all resorted towards the theater. It was just a very, very large room, with a giant screen, with comfortable chairs, and couches, along with bean-bags, and other random furniture around. She absolutely loved this room. Apparently so did everyone else. She giggled.

After setting up the movie, she walked back towards her favorite chair, which she always occupied while in this room, only to find it occupied.

With none other than Inuyasha. Damn.

Sneering she walked right up to him crossed her arms, and starting tapping her foot impatiently. Now this is what got her, she did expect him to move…right?

"You aren't waiting for me to move right? Because I am pretty sure you know that isn't going to happen, Kitten." He smirked, and then pulled her down so fast, he almost knocked them both over. Her favorite chair was a giant round circle, that seemed to be seated in the off middle of it so it could look like a bowl; a very, very, very comfortable bowl. She just rolled her eyes, and allowed him to adjust her to his liking. With her seated like he was about to get up, and carry her bridal style but one arm wrapped tightly behind her middle while supporting her upper body, cradling her. His other arm was under her legs, by her thighs in a fierce grip; like she would jump off at any moment.

She groaned, and looked over to see Bankotsu getting along with everyone perfectly. She smiled. The movie started, and everyone became quiet.

….

It seemed about an hour or so into the movie before it started to get to scary, even for her this shit was crazy. People were popping out everywhere, and if anything Kagome was a very jumpy girl; very jumpy.

It seemed sometime during the movie, without Kagome's knowledge Inuyasha had moved his arms that was under her legs, and since she was jumping at every other thing on the screen, her knees stayed in the high awkward position that she was previously place in. Therefore, she did not notice when Inuyasha's hand started to roam.

All along her thigh. Under her shorts. Towards her center. Around her boy shorts. One finger dove, into her.

She froze.

She immediately ripped herself so hard off of his lap, they both went down. Kagome recovered first. She just stood there staring at him, not doing one thing, except maybe gripping her fists so tightly that if she had claws, she would have inserted them all the way into her hands. She was fighting so many emotions at that moment. The only one she forced herself to focus on; anger.

She let him have it.

"What the **FUCK**, do you think you're doing?! You have **NO** fucking right to touch me in any, and I mean **ANY** fucking way! What kind of fucking thought crossed your small ass brain to, make you even _consider_ that I would allow you to touch me?!" She took a breather, and when it looked like he was about to say something she roared up again. All too happy for the release." If you ever fucking touch me like that again, I will _enjoy_ purifying your balls off the next time, you think they are actually fucking big enough to pull a stunt like that one again, Got **THAT?**!" With that she spun on her heels, pink sizzling around her. She was pissed, and she had every right to be.

Bankotsu decided it was a good idea for everyone to head home. It apparently was not the day to entertain, the pups needed more time in their training cages before they were let out again. Everyone just laughed. Inuyasha growled, and stormed to his car. He would talk some sense into that wench.

…

Kagome ran up the stairs towards her bedroom, and slammed her door, as well as locked her door. She ran, and jumped onto her bed.

Crying, and remembering everything. Everything seemed to hit her at once, and there was nothing that she could do to fight the bridge of tears away. Inuyasha wasn't there anymore to keep them at bay, by false anger. Well, it wasn't false at the time, but now there was no emotions she could hide behind. Quickly she was drowning into her own pit of sadness, all the way from Bankotsu five years ago, to her mother and her brother's death just over three months ago, to her now current situation. Some girls would have adored being the object of three demons affections. She wasn't like regular girls, she wasn't just any type of girl she was just Kagome.

Why doesn't anyone understand that?

Sighing she just let herself fall into a comfortable position, and let the darkness of sleep claim her, she would wither in her self-pity party tomorrow, right now she wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and forget about the day.

And that is exactly what she did.

For hours Kagome slept peacefully, until she opened her eyes slightly to go to the bathroom, glancing at her bedside clock she noticed the red numbers shining brightly, informing her it was a little after midnight. Yawning she stretched and got out of bed, stumbling her way towards the bathroom. She flipped the light switch on, and went to the restroom.

Groggily she made her way back to her bed, rubbing her eyes and yawning once more. She laid right back down in the same position she previously acquired, without noticing anything out of place.

Until.

She was almost back to sleep, and something alarmed her immediately right back awake. She was laying on top of someone's chest.

Not having the decency, to care she asked out loud instead of in her mind "What the fuck? Who's in the hell is in here?"

She heard a sigh, and then felt arms wrap around her waist, and pull her back onto the chest, while entrapping her there, she started growing rather impatient with her question not being answered. If it was Inuyasha, she could purify his right at this mome-

"I'm sorry."

With a startled gasp, Kagome slung her head up towards the voice. How in the hell do they get into her room? She decided to not say a word to him, she just laid her head back down, and let him hold her. She was too exhausted to deal with this shit tonight. Once everything was quiet for about five minutes, Kagome showed her voice for the last time that day.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." With that she was asleep once more.

He smiled softly to himself before kissing the top of her head. The only thing he was able to come up with the entire time he was separated from her, was that he couldn't wait to get back to her. He realized in that moment, that she wasn't 'a slip of a girl.'

_She was the girl. His girl. His Kagome. _

**A/N: Thank you everyone for following me through this story! There is sooo much more to come. This was a surprise to all of you who have given my story any attention at all. It makes my day to read every Review, see every Follow, or Favorite. So I spoiled my loyal people with the Part 2 the same day. Mind you, I'm about to fall asleep typing this very note, but I do it because I love you. ;) **

**Anywho! Let's see what I can throw at Kagome next, or shall she throw something at someone else? Hmm? Joy! Joy! **

**Ta-ta for Now~ **_**maesho**_


	11. Chapter 11: Self-Pity & New Realizations

Rushed:

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha;

Chapter Eleven: Self-Pity & New Realizations

**Warning: My story is rated Mature for a reason. This chapter will have a darker scene in it. Don't like it? Don't read it. **

Kagome woke up in a somber mood, it seemed that her subconscious was not going to allow her to forget about her promised "Pity-Party" day. So instead of taking a shower and getting ready for the day, she just went into the bathroom brushed her teeth, used it, and went towards her closet to get herself some big comfortable clothes. She found on of Bank's old sweatshirts and decided to wear it for the day; it would comfort her for him. Looking down at herself she shall the small black silk shorts, Bank's white large hoody, and her large black fluffy slippers. She looked ridiculous, but she couldn't be paid to care anymore; not today. She grabbed her hip-bone long, black, silky, locks and pulled them to the top of her head in a large messy bun. She grabbed her black rimmed glasses and slid them on her face. She turned around to head downstairs, when she remembered.

Sesshomaru was still there, and he was staring right at her, watching her.

She cringed, and rolled her eyes. This was not supposed to happen, this was her day to catch up with everything; she owed this to herself. She sighed, and decided if he was ever going to leave her alone, she would at least have to kick him out...right?

"Sesshomaru, what are you still doing here?" She asked with complete distain.

"I wanted to apologize Angel."

"You said your 'sorrys' last night, there isn't much to say."

"Please Angel, forgive me. I don't know what came over me."

"I do, and I understand, you think all of this is my fault because I didn't act like some fucking robot, and bend to your every whim. Well get this through your head, Sesshomaru" She paused to make sure that she had all his attention she was only going to say this one time, and one time only. "I didn't ask for this, at all. I didn't ask for you to mark me, neither did I with Inuyasha, you both took it upon yourselves to put this shit on me. You **did not** have **my** consent. Therefore, if the two of you even want to have the slightest chance with me, things will be changing. I am not, let me repeat that for good measure, _**I am not **_going to tolerate being treated like a fucking doll. I am a person, with feelings, and a life. I will not be handled, by either of you. You _both_ will not fucking touch _me_, unless _I_ allow _you_ too. I do not care what the hell you say, because I can very well choose Bankotsu right this minute, and you both will be shit out of luck. And the only, **only** fucking reason I am not doing that, is because it wouldn't be fair to him, to be stuck with me for the rest of his life, because he didn't choose this either."

She fought her emotions for a moment, looking down towards the ground, she knew what she was about to say. She didn't know how she really felt about it, because she didn't even know these two guys; who just showed up and started controlling her life, and herself. There was only one thing she was worried about right now, and that was making sure that they never did it again. Here goes.

Looking back up towards the man in question, she gasped and almost fell back on her ass to see him standing right before her, a mix of several different emotions in his eyes. Quickly she re-gathered herself, and stood her ground; she would not allow them to intimidate her into getting their ways. No, this shit was ending right now. Nothing short of a fierce determination entered her eyes like never before.

"I will consider all three of you, now that I have no other choice. I also know, that if I don't make my choice in these twelve months, that I would be mated to all three of you and that is not, not something that I am willing to allow happen. I am not going to make any final decisions right now because the others aren't here, and well I don't know them myself at the moment. But there is one thing that I do know." She looked him directly into his eyes making sure he understood, she was nothing but dead fucking serious. "I will **not **allow you or anything other man control me, or my life. I am _my own fucking person_, whether you like it or not. Because honestly, you both were the ones to mark me before you actually knew what kind of person I was, and I am a strong, independent person, and will never belong to someone other than **myself.** On that note, if you both want to get to know me, and me you then fine. We will do so, but if there is anything short of what my expectations are being, then I'll call it the fuck off and neither of you will be chosen."

Not once did she let her eyes stray from his, because if she let up he wouldn't take her seriously. And this is something that her life depended on at the moment; she was not willing to back away from this. It started with him, and it needed to end right here.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally nodded.

"Hn." He replied, and then he was gone.

Well if there was anything that Kagome had expected to happen, that was not one of them. It took her all of a couple minutes to regain her standing, her stomach reminded her of her original goal, and she proudly left her room; for once she felt her confidence coursing back through her veins. It felt incredible.

…

Many hours later, Kagome was still lounging around her home, when she decided to go into the garden out back, to think about what the hell she was going to do about her situation.

She needed to decide something.

With a quick trip up to her room, she grabbed her converse, and slipped them one without changing another thing about her 'get-away-outfit.' She was out in the gardens walking around within the next 15 minutes. She just walked about idly for a few, before laying back on a small hill by a lake, looking up towards the sky, she dug inside her mind for all the facts.

First, she needed to think about this seriously, and get rid of all her emotions; logical was the only answer for her right now. She knew this.

Now with that out of the way she started her internal interrogation.

She knew that she couldn't dread on the fact that she was in this situation because there was nothing that she could do about it anymore, and it was nothing but a drag to keep thinking about it. She only had twelve months to think about this, and she had no idea how she was going to get to know them in only such a short amount of time. This was something that she needed to consider, because now someone who was important to her was involved, and she didn't want to hurt him.

'_Bankotsu.'_

He has always been there for her, and yes, they had something that had happened between them in the past but she didn't think about it that way. He has always been there for her and there was not one thing in this entire world, which she wouldn't do for him. She already loved him, and for good measure to. He was everything to her. She didn't know what to think about the situation with him, and she surely didn't know how to take the situation with the mutts. One thing was starting to bug her though, and she knew that she needed to speak to him about this. What if the demons got mad and broke out on him if she didn't choose him, and what would happen to him? What is going to happen between them, and their friendship?

"Oh man, that entire mess is almost too much." She sighed

Next, this Inuyasha thing. Why in the hell did he take her all way out there in the middle of nowhere, just to mark her in front of Sesshomaru? She knew that they were brothers, is this some sort of pay back of some sort between the two? If so, then she was even more pissed that she was dragged into something like this. There was something there though, she knew she felt it, because she only acted that way with Inuyasha. Whenever they kissed, or he touched her; it was different. That is the reason she always pushed him away. She didn't really care if Sesshomaru kissed her, she knew that she didn't really have a choice, but there was something there that scared the shit outta her because she had no idea what it was.

She took a breath, and sat up while picking at the grass next to her.

She really didn't want to think too much on that factor, he fucked up yesterday by doing what he did. There was a lot that he would do before she ever let him get, even within a 10 foot radius from her. It was silly of her to believe she could keep him away even that far. Bank would help her, she wouldn't dare tell him what he did to her last night in the theater room, and those damn demons would be out in a flash. No, she would keep an eye on Inuyasha.

Now, Sesshomaru was something else altogether. He was the first one, he started everything. Technically Bank was the first one to mark her, but neither of them knew what had happened at the time. Neither of them knew what that mark even meant. So that wasn't something that she was going to count, the fact that it happened again, after the fact that she was reminded by those very same demons was something that she couldn't avoid, and now she needed to deal with. Sesshomaru seemed in the beginning that he just wanted to control her like she was another one of his toys that he could have, just because **he** was the one that wanted it. That was something that she had obviously fixed, but then it wasn't even a day before Inuyasha came and changed everything. In that short time though, she noticed that he was trying for her. He was actually trying to be a better person for her, and that was something that if she listened to how he was before, and well she had experienced it for herself; knew it meant a fuck ton.

She groaned.

This thinking shit, was not getting her anywhere, all she has done now was make everything more fucking confusing for herself. She, Kagome, was now in the biggest pickle that she knew, was going to be in for the rest of her life.

Maybe there could be a way that she could go about this entire thing, like a system or something. She giggled to herself. This entire situation was so fucking ridiculous. How in the hell gets intended to three demons in the span of a fucking week, well not even. She shook her head, feeling even more ridiculous. She stood up, and started walking around the edges of the lake, and watched as a couple of families of ducks, where on the side across the lake, while others where swimming in the middle. She stopped, and watched; intrigued.

The ducks that where in the lake, slowly started swimming over towards the edge of the lake, to then allow the ducks that were waiting by the sidelines, took their own turn into the lake for whatever the small body of water provided for them, and their families.

Then her eyes went wide, and she thought she might have become a genius in that one moment in time. She knew now how she was going to know the mutts. She knew how she might be able to survive this whole ordeal without losing her fucking noodles.

Squealing in happiness, she scared some of the ducks that were not fully aware of her presence. She giggled, and the turned around to walk back towards the house, to fed her bottomless stomach.

Only to collide with something hard, flailing backwards, she cried out as she awaited the hardness of the ground. She creaked open her right eye to only see herself, facing the lake, only lower to the ground. Then she realized that she was in someone's lap, and that only stunned her shock, then made it boil over where the words tumbled out of her mouth.

"What the fuck?!" Trying to look back towards the person only, to have that said person squeeze tighter onto her.

"Who is it?" She mumbled.

"Kitten."

She just groaned, why did he have to come here today?

"What do you want Inuyasha, please let go of me."

"Kitten, I wanted to apologize for my actions yesterday, but you need to realize something. You are mine, and I can do whatever I please with you. It might not have been appropriate for me to do in the middle of the room with everyone else in the room, but I had every right to touch what is mine."

There was no words that would come out of her mouth. Nothing, Nadda, Zip-bullshit, would come out. Her brain could not function through the thought that someone, no that Inuyasha, had just said those fucking words to her.

Inuyasha took her silence to be agreement, and he could not have been more relieved although he had expecting a fight with her, he was a little shocked to say so himself. She has never not put up a fight with him, so why wouldn't she now? He pondered over this for a couple minutes thinking about what could be wrong with her. When his thoughts came to a complete and utter stop.

"**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!?" **

There we go.

"You heard me Kagome."

"Go fuck yourself Inuyasha." She spat with as must as disgust she could muster into one sentence.

The next minute she found herself, on her back with Inuyasha on top of her, her hands above her head in a iron hold, with Inuyasha's eyes tinted pink, staring furiously at her.

"Now, Now, my Kitten, Why would I go and do something like that when I have you?"

She was in no mood for his shit, so thinking about whether she pushed a demon too far, was not in her current thoughts circling around her brain.

She spit right in his face, followed by a very colorful "Fuck you."

In the moment she was about to catch onto what was happening, her face stung as the back of his hand connected with her face. In the next moment, she was flipped around where her stomach was on the ground. Her hands still being held above her head, and the grip was only getting tighter. She would not let him believe her was affecting her. Like she said he could go fuck himself, she was not going to bow down to these fucking arrogant, shithead dogs.

But the moment she heard it, her entire world shattered. Everything, in her mind stopped; her world.

Inuyasha unzipped his jeans, and unbuckled his buckle. He pulled his cock out, making sure she was secured before, laying down on top of her, making sure that his member fell right down near her entrance was through her shorts.

"Now, Kitten." He purred into her ear, before licking the side of her ear. "I think that it is time you receive your punishment for all the shit you have pulled in the past couple of days."

Eyes now wide, she still didn't believe.

'_He wouldn't.'_

When she felt his fingers, exploring she took back her last thought. She screamed, "Stop! Get off!"

Growling, he let go of her hands, since she had no escape. Tightly, quickly, he slapped his hand over her mouth, and brought her head back lightly, so he could look into her eyes. Seeing her gazed filled with nothing but fear, he smirked.

"It is past the time, for you to understand to fear me wench." With that he harshly shoved a finger into her. She cried out into his hand, tears already starting to brim her eyes. He slowly started to move the finger in and out of her, loving the feel of her. When he was satisfied with the feel of her now wet heated core, he added another finger to her dismay. Doing the same motions until, he was again satisfied.

"You will be mine, even if I have to force the decision out of you." He growled, his beast threatening to spill off the edge any moment.

Tears where streaming down her face, as she screamed at him through his hand. He just chuckled darkly, and slid his fingers out of her. Wrapping his hand around his fully hardened dick he moved her shorts, and panties out of the way once more, he positioned himself at her core, her entrance. In one swift movement he was inside of her; not even stopping when he broke through her maidenhood.

He growled, and seized all movement once he buried himself inside of her deeply, all the way to the hilt. Kagome was screaming, struggling under him. He just pushed in, deeper if possible. She immediately stopped her movements.

He groaned. "You're so fucking tight my Kitten."

For everything that happened next was way too fast, and this was something that Kagome would be forever grateful for, however she just found that the situation now, was just that more dangerous.

Bankotsu had Inuyasha by the throat, dangling in the air, attempting to crush his wind pipe easily. Kagome screamed and got up off the ground where she had been abruptly flown across to. She ran over towards Bankotsu grabbing onto his arm trying to pull him away from Inuyasha.

"Bank stop! Put him down! He isn't worth it, Bank please!" Kagome cried

He didn't hear her he was too far gone, they were slowly taking him over and at this moment he was welcoming it.

She didn't know what to do, she looked into Bankotsu's eyes and slowly started to see the swirling beginning. Her eyes went wide, and there was only one thing she thought about at that moment.

'_Stop him, dammit!' _

She quickly ducked under his arm, and stood up on her tip-toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips onto his. She brought his face down towards her the minute she felt his loose his attention towards Inuyasha. She heard a thump behind her, and realized that he had dropped him the moment, she felt his arms wrap around her waist. He gripped her tightly to him, and groaned into the now two-sided heated kiss.

Almost out of breath she leaned away from him, too slowly open her eyes to look into his. They were normal, her Bank was looking back at her.

"Ka-Kagome?" He stuttered in a hushed whisper.

She just stared at him, she didn't know what to say, or know exactly why she did something like that. They slowly and hesitantly let go of each other.

Kagome turned around to where Inuyasha was laying, only to find him nowhere in sight.

'_What the fuck has happened now?' _She groaned to herself, as her fingers traced, her still warm, tingling lips.


	12. Chapter 12: Looking Through a Demon's

Rushed:

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha;

Chapter Twelve: Looking Through a Demon's Eyes

**A/N: Before I get on with the Chapter, I just want to thank everyone who stayed with me, even though the ending of the last Chapter. I have no idea where my mind took me, and that is the reason it took me so long to figure out how to start this Chapter.**

**I have it all figured out, obviously; and this chapter will be informative about our demons. I will warn you beforehand when the thoughts are changing, and whose thoughts they will become.**

**I wanted to answer a couple recently asked questions though: No, Inuyasha is not going to be any less dark for a long, long time. His character has been through a lot, there are reasons he does what he is doing… I hope you all do not lose faith in me!**

_maesho_

**Onward, Dear Authoress! **

**...**

**-****Inuyasha-**

He didn't know what he was doing, all he knew was that he was running. Running as fast as his legs could carry him, and even then he pushed himself faster. He couldn't get his mind clear, he couldn't get his thoughts to stop from returning to what he had just done. There was nothing that he could tell himself that would cease the wretched thoughts from continuing. The only thing that he thought about, was how pissed he was that he was interrupted. Yes, he knew that it might not have been the right thing to be doing against someone's will; against her will, but he couldn't help himself.

She was beginning to run through his mind, and claim every part of his brain. It no longer mattered how far, or close he was from her, she was always on his mind. Taking over his senses he felt like he was always inhaling her scent, even if she was nowhere to be found. He felt like he should always be touching her at all times, and when she had to leave from his side his beast would immediately try to prevent such from happening. He felt helpless inside himself, and it was slowly driving him mad.

He had never felt like this before towards anyone, and it pissed him off beyond anything in the world. When had he allowed himself to become such a weak ass? When had he allow that human to break through all the barriers he had around his heart? God damnit.

Inuyasha stopped abruptly, barely taking in his surroundings. Apparently his legs worked themselves towards the place he always comes to when he was arguing within himself. Cursing he slammed himself onto the ground, he needed to get control of himself, he needed to distance himself from that damned girl. There was nothing he could do about what he did today, she had pushed him past his limit, and he damned beast had been at the brink of his consciousness ever since he slipped up the previous day. He almost couldn't remember how he found himself at the wench's house. He certainly didn't mean to travel there, and that is something that worried him the most. His beast was starting to take him over without his knowledge, and he didn't want to think about what would happen if that happened and there was someone around that he didn't mean to harm.

He didn't really give a shit, but he didn't want to have to deal with the repercussions of such an action out against someone who didn't deserve it or provoke him in the first place.

Now, back towards the actual problem of figuring out when that damn wench wiggled her way into his barriers. There was nothing he could do, because he didn't know it actually happened until it was too late. He couldn't prevent it. The only thing that pissed him off in the first place, was that his bastard of a brother had gotten to her first.

That was right.

In the beginning, he was beyond livid when Sango had explained the story after, his brother has dragged Kagome from the cafeteria. When he found that valuable piece of information, his beast immediately rose up inside of him to challenge the claim. There was nothing that he could do at that point. It was strange how the meeting of such a little woman, would change his entire focus in such a short period of time. There was nothing that had happened like this before, and he was the only reason that he allowed it not to happen. Sure, he had found a lot of woman attractive, but he never dared to mark one of them; he didn't give a shit about those women, they were useless. Just a piece of ass. He was never getting involved with that side of himself long enough, as well as his beast had always kept quiet and let him do as he pleased, well that was until this little damned onna decided to show up.

Damn her.

He had a good, simple, free life going on without her around to completely take over everything. Then more time that he had thought about it, he realized that his damn beast had decided without his consent that they wanted this female. And who the hell was he to argue? She was absolutely beautiful, and he had never seen someone who carried herself in such a light, as well as her scent, those eyes, everything about her called to his own body, it was only natural for his beast to also take a liking towards the female. It confused him about how strong the pull was towards her, and it started the minute he laid eyes on the woman. But the problem remained that his rational thoughts didn't want to have someone tying him down to anything, he was a free person, and not one person had ever shown him a care in the world. He shut off such emotions a long time ago, and was not going to start re-living that shit now.

He just needed to think about the situation as it started out to be. He would try with all his might to keep that woman out of his thoughts, and outside where she belonged. He was not going to let his beast win him over, there was nothing that he would stop at, hurting that girl, was the only thing that sedated the damn thing, it made his beast feel superior, he supposed. He didn't know, and he didn't care.

Nobody gave a damn about him, his entire life. His mother having died while giving birth to him, and his father never has given a shit about him. There was nothing that he could do, he knew that somewhere deep down his father blamed him for his mother's death, and always was hard on him for such. Sesshomaru had never really given him the time of day, he never knew what kind of stick that asshole had up his ass, but he didn't give a damn. Yeah it hurt at the time, but then he got over it quicker than usual. His brother tortured him whenever he could, and it wasn't until he found those useless people he hangs around school one by one started to show up around him. He didn't want anyone around him, he didn't care for company for he never had someone be nice to him before, why would they start now? All throughout school everyone made fun of him because of his brother cracking jokes at him; turning everyone against him. No one had ever given him a chance before, his emotions were already turning themselves off before then. So, it confused him when those people wanted to hang around him, but he didn't care; he would never really care for any of them. He would do anything to get them to shut the hell up, and it seemed hanging around them did so.

He thought about his past, a lot of bad things starting to take over his mind and his emotions again, and it was really starting to piss him off. He couldn't help the way he was, he was rough, arrogant, violent, controlling, rude, rash, and an asshole. He didn't care about what others thought of him because not one person tried to care about him, so why should he? He could take the things he wanted, and he would get through anyone who got into his way. Then he came to a conclusion, standing up he decided what he was going to do.

He didn't know how it happened, but that damned girl got to him and he couldn't help but want her. Now that he did there was nothing that was going to stop him. He knew that he might have fucked up, and pushed her to far today. So he would stay away from her for a little while, make her think about things, but as soon as she let down her guard again, he was going to be right there, and there was nothing that she would be able to do to keep him away then. He would not let her. She was his, and no matter if she wanted it or not, he felt it, and that is all that mattered. She was going to be his no matter what he had to do.

He would not allow his older brother to have this, that bastard **will** suffer, there is nothing that he wasn't willing to do. Him wanting, and gaining this little human was a bonus.

Smirking to himself, he headed back towards civilization. With a whole new outlook and control over himself, it seems his declarational plan has brought peace to his beast.

That thought and feeling made Inuyasha smile darkly.

…..

**-Sesshomaru-**

He didn't know how to feel about the last encounter he had with Kagome, she made it perfectly clear about how she felt about him. He knew he messed up by laying a hand on her in that way, and that alone surprised his own self. He shamed himself. He had been so mad at the time about everything that had happened, that he didn't want to be the person to blame about what she was going through, what he was going through at the moment. The only way he would have ever punished her, even before he knew about this 'against the law' thing, was to bite her neck. That was only a rational way for a demon to show ones that they were the alpha, they were the one in charge, not the other way around. He has never raised a hand in anger against a woman before, and it shocked him just as much as it did her for the mean time.

He didn't think he had done that much damage to their growing relationship because of it, but at the same time he couldn't really blame her either. He was just as angry. It hurt more than he realized that she didn't want him touching her without her permission. He didn't know how he was going to handle that at all. He could barely refrain from not staying around her at all times, he had even considered changing all his classes to the ones she had. She was not an ignorant girl, she had a lot of advanced classes, so that didn't bother him. There was something about that little woman that attracted to him, more like pulled her to him in the first place. It was weird, and completely alien to his self that he did that in the first place, but it was almost like he couldn't help himself. He also didn't know how to handle the little woman for he had never put himself in such a vulnerable position before, so of course he almost risked it all being his usual self. He never let himself slip of his mask because other people would take advantage of him, and his money as well as his status. There wasn't a chance for him to actually figure things out.

He was raised this way. Straight forward, rushing and demanding what he wanted and immediately given it. His own mother left after his birth and there was nothing he knew about the woman. His father being heartbroken over the whole-ordeal made him become this stoic man, he didn't care about much and that was how he showed his emotions towards him for the longest. Who else did he have to look up towards? So he copied everything that his father did, becoming this emotionless demon, that would never show a weakness, everyone was inferior to him.

It didn't help the fact that his father had been having an affair with his secretary, and ended up getting her pregnant. His father spent more time away from home then, making sure that the stupid woman had everything she needed. It was then that he started to really embrace these feelings, his father forgot about him. Focused his attention on this woman, and when she died giving birth to that half-breed, his father lost his own sighting after that. Recoiling even more into himself. Sesshomaru blamed the new found space between his father and himself, on Inuyasha. If he was never born or conceived his father would have been able to help him, care for him; even though it might not have been in the warmest of ways it still would have been something.

Growling Sesshomaru tried to think about that damned hanyou without getting too pissed off. He was certain something else had happened to the little one after he left yesterday for her to act as such, this morning. She had addressed the entire conversation like Inuyasha was standing in the room with them. That thought alone pissed himself off because he realized if he would have had a little more control of himself he would have been able to be there to prevent whatever may have happened. He knew that the damn hanyou would try something as soon as he made an interest known with the girl. He didn't think he would take it far enough to mark her. He knew his brother was fucked up, he didn't know what the extent to it was, and neither did he care. He knew he might have had a hand in it, but he could care-less in his own mind that mother fucker got what he deserved because he took something from him. No one takes something from this Sesshomaru without paying for it greatly.

That is why it infuriated him to the brink of control knowing that he would not be able to hurt the fucking pup without hurting Kagome. That was the worst thing about the mark, it was something that was discovered a long time ago when demons would mark the same female. The males would try to kill the other, just so there was no longer any type of competition. The only thing was the female in question would also be harmed, and that was so the female would be guaranteed to be able to make the choice herself. The harm that would become the female would only show if one of the males was killed. She would be pushed to the brink of death, and any claims on her would disappear. The said male who did the killing would not be allowed to mark that female a second time, and that reason is a different one in itself. If they allowed the same male to mark the same female again, it would put in an endless cycle of markings, if after the twelve months the female didn't choose that male. It was a very complicated process, but it had its purposes. The only thing that was surprising him was the way his idiot brother had the balls to do something like so.

He didn't think that the stupid idiot had any interest in any woman, he never showed one before just fucking and leaving when he got what he wanted. Even then he never actually got into a relationship with any of them, well to his own knowledge, and the stupid rumors around the school. He knew that his brother would not stop at anything to take the little woman away from him, and that was something that actually worried him. He didn't know what his brother was capable of, because he never got the chance to give a fuck long enough to pay attention to anything.

That was the only thing that was constantly keeping him on edge was that he didn't know what to expect, and he didn't know what would happened if that little onna got taken away from him. She already crawled her way through to his heart, to his beast in only a short matter of time. That took scared him, but it was nothing short of a good feeling. He was just drawn towards the girl, she made him feel things that he had never experienced before. He would not say that he was in love with the woman, he didn't think he could even feel such things.

He did know that he felt strongly towards the girl, and that her presence, scent, and beauty kept him never wanting to leave her side. Maybe that was why his beast urged him to mark the female, and at the time he didn't think anything to be wrong with such because he had never been drawn towards a woman like so in the first place. The only thing that he needed to worried about at the moment, was keeping her as far away from Inuyasha as he could, and if he couldn't kill him, then he would just make sure that he didn't claim what was his. He would not give Kagome the choice, or chance to get to know him.

She would not be his, and there was nothing that would stop him.

Sesshomaru had long before decided that Kagome was his, and his alone. There was no reason other than keeping her attention on himself, rather than the other fucker that "accidently" marked her. There was nothing he could do about that either, but he needed to make sure that their friendly feelings would stay that, friendly. The moment that Bankotsu would push it any further he would worry about him to, but until then he had more important things to keep his thoughts, and attention on.

No one would get in his way from making Kagome his.

…

**-Bankotsu-**

He didn't understand what was happening to his feeling with his best friend. He had never thought of her as more than so, and this was starting to upset him a little for many different reasons.

She was an incredible individual, and she means everything to him. He swore that he would always be there for her ever since she helped him that one day, back when they were barely old enough to understand what was going on around them. She found him upset, crying, and afraid. His father had beat him again, and he was able to run away. He didn't know where he had run to, he was too young, and too upset to truly understand what had happened. She found him and took him home, apparently he was right across the street in the park, from her home. Her mother was worried that she brought a strange boy home, but when the boy wouldn't let go of her daughter and she saw the distraught way that said boy was acting it seemed she accepted him. He wasn't able to let go of the little girl, and it shocked even himself for he had never met this girl before and he was very skittish already thanks to his father. There was just something calming and comforting in her that immediately attracted him towards her, and after that they became inseparable.

After that she unconsciously healed every wound he had, emotionally, physically, and mentally. He made a vow at that moment that he would never hurt her, he would never allow harm to befall her, and that he would always be there for her. Apparently she felt the same way because they were hardly ever separated. He never felt the pain when his father would take out his frustrations anymore, and he didn't think that anything was wrong with it, because he was helping his father in a way or another. He started to think about the entire thing in a new light when he met her. Not like she said anything about it, she knew that it was a very sensitive subject for him. She respected that, and he respected her even more for it.

His family was a very weird one, no one was really close. His father was a major business man, so he was always busy doing something taking over someone else's company. His mother was not around much, she had taken refuge around in their other houses, and he didn't really know much about his older brothers. They were much, much older than him, and wasn't around to be able to help him with their father. It seemed they didn't care to know. For some reason his little fucked up life didn't bother him because he had found Kagome, and she was the only one that has ever mattered to him. She was the only one that cared for him, and didn't want anything in return. She would be there to listen to him complain about his family, bitch about certain things during their days together. She always had a smile on her face, and he could not help but allow that smile to infect him.

It pissed his father off to know end to know that he wasn't effecting his son like he had planned. By treating his sons such a way, he was able to make some of the most vicious business men to conquer along with him. That was his only reason for taking a wife and having children in the first place. He had explained all this to Bankotsu when he would get pissed about him not reacting to his anger anymore. He didn't feel like he should be giving the man the satisfaction of seeing his own son affected by him. He could care less about what his father did to him, as long as he could see Kagome the next day.

Thinking about the entire incident made him think about something else. Was that the reason that his father did the spell on him in the first place? Was he after Kagome in the beginning? Because she was the one that was taking his last son away from what he was supposedly born for? If his own father couldn't affect him by beating him into the man he wanted to be, then he would find a way to control her, through him? To then be able to control him though her? Well that certainly made sense, and he would not put something so fucked past his own father. Although he was not sure that he was expecting for Kagome to be a miko, and able to subdue the demons.

That made him laugh.

Then almost immediately he frowned again, what was the reason his father left him alone after that incident? He didn't hit him after that? Did he realized who she was? Why did his father, and mother for that matter allow him to come back from the states? He was forced to go because his father knew the only way he could keep Kagome and him away from each other was to separate them as far as possible and apparently across the fucking ocean was supposed to be enough. Then it did take him a long time to get back, he didn't understand or really realize why his father and mother agree in the first place? Had they heard about something? What was his father up too?

Shaking his head he realized that he would have to figure it out later, something else was more important.

Letting his thoughts travel back to the little miko in discussion, he realized that he might have loved her all along they just were so content with the way things were going now, that they didn't need to think about anything else.

He didn't know how he felt about that, but he did know that he wasn't going to go back on his word to himself concerning her. Especially after what he had interrupted, his poor princess couldn't handle any more stress, and she needed him right at this moment. They had too many factors to worry about to suddenly change something that has been a comfortable constant in both of their lives.

He did know that he was going to keep those mutts away from her though, because apparently they didn't know any boundaries and he could not afford to get mad enough to release _him, _because that was something that he definitely wanted to avoid at all costs.

He didn't know what he would do if he had changed and continued what Inuyasha had just been doing to her at the moment. Because he would not put it past his demons to be able to smell Inuyasha on that part of her, and nothing would be able to stop them then.

He shook his head, he couldn't think about that he could already feel himself getting more and more pissed. Taking a deep breath he turned and looked at the sleeping onna next to him.

She was so small, delicate, utterly gorgeous, and irresistible. He would not allow those damn mutts to hurt her any more than they already have. Gathering her up into his arms, he laid back down cradling her to his chest. The last thing that went through his mind before he succumbed to sleep; trailing off.

'_I'll stop at nothing to protect her, even if it meant mating her and making her mine for the rest of eternity.' _

…**.**

**A/N: Got Damn! That has been the longest chapter yet, and I know that not much happened but these things were vital. I thought since I was involving so many dark touchy topics. **

**Anyways, Love you guys! Till next time ~ **_maesho_


	13. Chapter 13: Girl Time

Rushed:

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha;

Chapter Thirteen: Girl Time

There are times like now, that Kagome has no idea what to do about her current situations. There wasn't much that she could do, she has already taken more than the required time, quotes: she was going to _allow_ in this situation, to digest, process, and analyze it.

Nothing.

That is what she has come to. There was a moment, when she thought, _thought _that she came to a conclusion, a solution even, but no. Nothing of the sort has come forth. After the situation with Inuyasha, well she broke down into her thoughts. Not emotionally, she wouldn't allow something like that to happen, _again_, over the bastards. She just didn't know what to do anymore.

Both of the mutts had gotten out of control, and honestly; she wouldn't know where she would be without Bank here along with her, well not with, with. Oh never mind.

So what was she doing at this very moment; lying awake in her bed, in Bank's warm, sleepy embrace. She would estimate that she had been lying there for around the course of 30 minutes, fully engrossed in her thoughts. She didn't want to think about the mutts, actually for the last day of the weekend, she wanted to have actual fun for a freaking _weekend _day for fucks sacks.

That is exactly what she was going to do, call Sango, and make plans. She hasn't been able to actually talk with her and get to know her since, she has been on "Demon Lock Down' but that was not going to happen today. Nope.

Decision made, she needed to get up, and that meant that Bank would wake up as well, hmm. She turned around in his embrace, and felt his around tighten around her, sensing her movements. She scooted up towards his face, only being able to reach a certain height before his grip ceased all her movements. Sighing, she giggled a little to herself, before reaching one of her hands up towards his face to then poke him in the side of his cheeks. Oh, how she loved his chubby cheeks.

Giggling again, she whispered, "Sleeping beauty. It is time to rise for your kingdom."

Bankotsu groaned, and flipped Kagome over to where she was underneath him, before she was able to see the slight smile on his face, "Do I have too?" He whined.

Kagome coughed, he was really heavy.

"Ba-ank, yo-you-r crush-ing m-e!" She felt the rumbles of his laughter before she was whisked on top of him again, but the grip did nothing to loosen.

"Sorry my princess." He kissed the top of her head

"That's fine, you big fart. When did you get so heavy anyways?"

"I am not _that_ heavy."

"Ha, and my name isn't Kagome."

"Hey!" She giggled.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" She nodded her head, while she started to bellow out in her laughter at the look on his face.

"Alright, Miss Ka-go-me! How funny is this?" He reached for her, pinning her back underneath him, while running his hands up and down her sides, tickling the living day lights out of her, and no that has nothing to do with the fact that she hasn't been awake for all that long. Really, she couldn't breathe, and the already lack of non-breathing/smothering by Bank, continued with the before, bellowing laughter. She might turn into a purple grape, or plum which ever she decides first, before she passes out.

Managing on strength she didn't know that she could behold any longer, she finally gasped out, "Ba-nk! STOP!" Continuing on with her giggle fit, until a minute passed, and she was light headed under the pressure.

"Damn, princess, didn't know you could turn that color before." He chuckled lightly trying not to have to form another sort of punishment for her mouth again.

"Yo-you-!" She gave up she could barely breathe, and she was already sure that her face, well at least, would take an hour to regain composure. Sighing, she just laid there. Bankotsu, was still on top of her, but he slid down to where his head was laying on her stomach, and just breathed in her natural scent. There was nothing that smelt like Kagome, and there was not another person who could simply calm him down, mentally, emotionally, or physically like she could. It was something that he has been trying to figure out, but to no avail, he is seriously thinking about giving up that personal quest, well until she manages to make him ask that same question again.

"Hey Bank?" Finally after 10 minutes of constantly trying to get her breathing under control.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that the girls would want to have a day with me? I was kind of thinking about going out somewhere with them earlier before I woke you up."

"Yeah, I don't think why not, although if you don't want to be talking about either of the mutts; I wouldn't suggest it."

Sighing she knew what he was talking about, the girls would ask the questions they knew they couldn't when those damned mutts where around to hear them. Well she thought about it, for all of 2 seconds, and decided she didn't care and it was worth it.

"Yeah I know, and I don't care. I think that if the idiots mess up anymore that it would be good that they understood a little more about the situations ya know? I mean there isn't much that I could explain on their part, but I also don't want them thinking that I just enjoy letting them treat me that way you know? And maybe while talking with them, I could come to a conclusion or something about the whole thing."

"Yeah, you usually are able to think things through a lot better when you talk them out with another person. Well if that is what you want then that is fine, but babe?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't let you go by yourself, you know that right?"

She gapped at him, like literally she had no idea that BANK, her BANK would say that? He out of the three demons she was attached to literally, wouldn't let her, _let her_ go by herself? Now, hold up!

She pinched herself for good measure, "Owe!" Nope she definitely was awake.

"What are you doing babe?"

"Um, I don't know pinching myself to make sure that I'm not dreaming or something."

"Why would you need to do that?"

"Because I didn't think you, of all people, would say something like that to me." She sat up, looking him straight in his eyes. There was not an ounce of humor, he was completely serious. Shit.

"Well there are a couple of reasons why I would say something like that. One, being that I marked you as well, regardless of it being by _him_, and I still am very protective of you besides that fact. Also, didn't I tell you before that I would start acting different towards you?"

Sighing, while groaning at the same time, she decided to get up, and take a shower before they got into a heated discussion, she knew was coming, because she, herself was going to make it into one. While trying to wiggle her was out from underneath Bankotsu's half weight, she realized he wasn't going to allow her to go anywhere until this was understood by both of them. What. The. Fuck. Why couldn't she catch a break, and do something by herself for once?

"Babe, you aren't taking a shower until we talk about this."

"How did- Oh never mind, alright then. Let's talk about this. No wait, let me." She cleared her throat, and propped herself up onto her elbows to be able to make sure that even in this position she meant business. "I want to be able to go and spend time with my friends, without any, and I mean any of you three there. That is why I thought about it this morning, because I need a fucking break. I have all three of you around me all fracking day, till I come home, and even then I can't catch a fucking break, because you stupid demons keep breaking into my fucking house, and in my fucking room!"

She was getting pissed there isn't much more she could take, and she did not want to blow up on Bank, since he wasn't the worst of her problems, but she would be god damned if he didn't let her have her way right now, this very minute.

"Kagome, listen to me, now you know that I haven't been all possessive like they have been towards you, and you know that I would never hurt you. But what I do not want is for one of them to see you without me, and then think that they can fucking try something with you. There isn't much that you would be able to do, hanging out with your girlfriends, because you would be whisked away before they could even blink, and then what would you do?"

Sighing, and slamming her head back down onto her fluffy bed, she knew that now she no longer had an legitimate argument and honestly, although she would never tell him, she was glad that he thought about that. She would not have been happy if something like that happened, and she didn't find out till after she wasn't surrounded by her friends anymore, she knew fairly well that those "everything is moving way too fast moments" drove her fucking insane.

Alright she would give him that.

"Alright whatever, you made your point." And she knew the little cocky bastard knew this, before she informed him, which only fueled her growing irritation. "Now, get the fuck off me, I need a shower." She finished with her own growl.

Impressive.

He just shook his head, he knew she wasn't happy, but there was nothing that he could do about it. Also, with what happened yesterday, was only the beginning which was something that he was afraid of. He watched her get up, and stomp her way into her bathroom, slamming her door and locking it. Damn, he had to piss too.

He wasn't too worried about Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha on the other hand was someone that he could not trust. There was something going on with that one, that he has not been able to figure out yet, but until then he would not let Kagome out of his sight, and he knows that she isn't going to be too happy to know that he already called the school and is having all of his classes matched to hers, starting tomorrow. She was his to protect, and damn it he would not let some bullshit academic's get in his way. She had no say, and there was nothing that she could do to make him change his mind. He almost, almost didn't get there in time yesterday, although he is certain that he got there a little too late, any further, and there would not have been anything he could have done.

Inuyasha by forcing a decision like that on her, he would have taken the chance of maybe, any one of them truly being a mate for her, and if they weren't all potentials then the mark wouldn't have taken. He still had no idea how Inuyasha, was a potential but, like he said, wasn't going to allow that mother fucker a chance until he learnt his plan.

His thoughts stopped when he watched Kagome come out of the steam filled room wrapped in her yellow towel, walk over towards her closet and search for something to wear.

"Bank, can you see what the temp is outside?"

"Sure princess," He got up, and walked over towards her balcony and opened the doors, feeling the breeze hit him, and he shivered a bit. He walked back over towards the bed, and flopped down replying, "Wear jeans, and a sweater I know how you act with the cooler weather."

Squealing for joy, she spun around to look through her clothes.

Watching her with much interest, he decipher through a few things that he hadn't figured out yet. Their mark together. There was a couple things that he needed to find out about his father, and a few things that he did with those demons, as well as anything pertaining to Kagome. He didn't want to scare her, but he didn't know what would happen if she didn't choose him for his mate; and his demons went insane on their own accord. He didn't know if there was anything else that could trigger the shit, but anger, there wasn't anything that he was willing to overlook with his father, and certainly he wouldn't put it past him.

Growling at the new presence in the room, he knew who it was, and was pissed because this was exactly what he didn't like leaving her alone. Sure, Kagome was safely inside her bathroom, but what if she just decided to walk out naked, or in her bra and panties?

"Don't you mutts fucking knock or ask permission anymore?"

Sesshomaru growled his response, not in the least bit happy, that the other fucker was laying casually on his Angel's bed. Speaking of which, "Where is my Angel?"

"My princess is in the bathroom getting dressed, now I would give you some advice, and not fuck with he-"

"What the fuck Sesshomaru!"

Too late.

"What are you doing here?" She said while rolling her eyes, at the two demons apparently they noticed her outfit for the day, and stood there like dim-wits. She wore dark gray leggings, with a midnight blue sweater that dipped with extra fabric in the front, and back, where on the sides where held together with a lacey material, and the long sleeves on her arms, where skin tight. She had her hair upish, a lazy bun with half of her hair in it, with half of it out to do its own thing. While she already did her make-up, and added black eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara.

She stifled a giggle at their faces, boys where ridiculous. She walked over towards her closet bending down to reach her knew favorite boots, she bought a while back, before "Demon Lock Down" she was getting used to saying that. They were a peanut butter, mixed with neutella color. Sigh. That was the only thing she could think of to describe it, it was a certainly strange brown. They went up to about mid-thigh, letting the sweater rise above them about an inch and a half. They also had red up the zipper in the back, sitting down she put on her socks, and slid her boot on.

They both haven't said a word.

Wow.

Anyways, she just walked over towards her jewelry box, and reached in to grab to dangled rusted silverish earrings, big enough to be see around her giant long hair.

She turned back around, and seriously was getting pissed off at their faces.

"What the fuck are you two staring at?!" She stomper her foot, and growled when she wasn't responded, instead she just blew out air, and turned back towards her closet to grab her longer brown, grey and black jacket.

She loved that jacket.

She put it on, while just walking past the two idiots, and leaving her room with her cell phone. She got all the way downstairs, and even into the garage towards her car, that she has yet to use, because apparently people didn't think she was able to handle it.

Growling another thing to think about to piss her off.

Walking towards her baby, the sleek black Audi R8. Yeah, she had class, and knew she had the most amazing car, plus she knew how to fucking drive like no tomorrow. She sped a little bit, that might be why she wasn't allowed to drive, but hey whose gunna stop her?

Well maybe one or two things… or demons.

She felt the arm wrap around her waist, then saw Sesshomaru in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going princess?"

"Well, since you **both **were staring so intently at moi, and was lacking the common sense to answer a girl, when she asks you a question more than one time. I thought, why waste my day here getting ignored, when I could already be at the mall, waiting for the girls to meet up with me."

She felt Bankotsu's laughter before she heard it, and honestly Sesshomaru fucked up any good mood she might have been able to stiffer after the fit with Bank, and now with their staring contest, the only thing, _only thing_ that was going to stop her from ripping someone's head off was her alone with her baby, on her way to feed her food baby.

Growling, she jerked away from Bankotsu's embrace and smashed right into Sesshomaru on accident. Fuck.

"Angel, where were you going dress like that?"

"Like what?"

"_That_!"

"Uhm, well excuse the fuck outta me for not wanting to look like shit, but if you would so kindly release me, so I may get into my fucking car, and go get something to eat. Thank you very fucking much."

They were both to stun to act, as she shoved her way out of yet another demons arms, and got into her baby making it roar to life the door already opening, she jumped it and left, barely missing the still opening front gate.

Growling was heard from both males, the zoomed over and decided to take one car, to follow her faster. Common goals help people who might be enemies work together.

Common Goal: Kagome.

…

Kagome arrived at a local coffee shop that she stumbled upon, not really caring and knowing that her car wouldn't get towed she parked right out front, and giggled at the faces of the men, and women alike at her car. Then at her for having such a thing, then just at her. It was funny, and it didn't really bother her, she didn't allow such thought to go to her head. Walking inside she immediately fell in love with the place, it was so quiet, and serein. She realized just then, that she didn't want to go to the busy mall, and maybe didn't want to talk to all the girls. Maybe just Sango. She walked towards a table at the back, and punched in Sango's number waiting for the pick-up.

'_Hello_?'

"Hey Sango! It's Kagome."

"_Hey Kags! What are you doing?" _

"Sitting at a cute coffee shop, wondering if you wanted to join me?"

"_Of course, which one is it?" _

"Uh, hold on…The Willow?"

"_Oh, I live like 10 minutes from there! I'll be right there!" _

"Alright, I'll wait till you get here to order."

"_Alright Bye Kags!" _

She hung up, and waited. Sure enough 10 minutes later Sango arrived, and she was excited to finally have their girl time, after ordering a blueberry, sausage, egg & cheese bagel and an extra-large strawberry milk, with Sango just ordering coffee, they started their long overdue talk.

"So what's up girl?"

Sighing, "Nothing really you know, just trying to keep up with three demons, while not trying to go insane, well you know that is a plan that isn't working."

She took a bite of her bagel, and just rolled her eyes. "I mean how, am I supposed to deal with this shit."

Sango took a sip of her coffee, and just sighed. She felt bad for the girl. She hadn't known her long, but she could already tell that they were going to become close, sisters almost.

"I know what you mean, I didn't think that either Inuyasha or Sesshomaru for that matter would ever act the way they are towards you. I honestly didn't think that Sesshomaru would ever put his hands on you, and in public no less..."

"Your right about that one, I honestly was waiting for the usual whisked away somewhere private and the bite to the neck, not the public humiliation. That isn't even the worst part thought, because he apologized, and all. Not like Inuyasha, remember when we were all in the movie room, and I like ripped him a new one?"

Sango nodded her head.

"Well that fleabag thought it might be a good idea, to fucking stick his finger you know where!"

Sango's face was fucking priceless, and honestly she couldn't hold back the giggle, because that was the look on her face, although no one could see it at the time.

"No. Fucking. Way."

"Yes fucking way."

"No wonder you lost it, I mean, I didn't think that you didn't have a good reason for blowing up like that, but I would have killed him. I know that if Miroku did something like that, he wouldn't be right for fucking days."

"Well that isn't even the worst part."

"Wha- how?"

She just shook her head, "Well yesterday, I had my own personal day to think about the fucking shit storm that I got myself thrown into, and I was out back in my backyard by a lake just thinking about everything, ya know?" Sango nodded, sipping her coffee, her eyes never leaving Kagome's.

'_She was going to be such a good friend.'_

"Well after I had come to a semi-realization, I got up to then go back into the house. I ran into him, and he started talking all this shit like 'I have a right to touch what is mine, and you have no say.' Shit and I was dumbfounded at first of course, then I lost it, and he did too at that moment, and told me that I needed to be punished for all the things that I have been doing in the last couple of days, so after words, spit, and-"

"Wait, spit?"

She laughed, "Yeah I spit in his face, and told him to go fuck himself."

"Awesome." Sango, knuckled bumped her over the table. Kagome giggled and continued.

"Well he flipped me over onto my stomach, and well he forced himself on me." Kagome finished in a whisper. She was for sure, that she heard growling, and snarling. Kagome quickly looked around, and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Shrugging she turned back to Sango, shocked at what she saw. Sango's face looked like it was about to burst from the redness, while her jaw along with her coffee cup which was about to bust with the amount of pressure being applied.

"Sango?" She waved a hand across Sango's face, but then jumped five feet into the air the next moment.

"**HE WHAT**?!"

Kagome's face completely red now with the entire little place went quiet and looked over towards the two. She giggled out her embarrassment, and just shushed Sango. Kagome quickly laid out a $50, on the table top while reaching over and grabbing Sango by her wrist and getting them out of there. Kagome unlocked her car, and pushed the still fuming Sango. She quickly jumped into the driver's seat while driving quickly to park by the park she saw a few blocks away.

Parking she turned to Sango, who seemed to be seething, and blowing steam out of her ears.

"Sango? He-I mean…Oh man."

"He fucking did what?!"

"He just put it in me, I mean yeah he took my virginity away but he didn't get any further. Thank goodness, Bankotsu showed up and stopped him before anything else happened. But I had to stop Bank from killing him. I me-"

"Why the fuck did you stop him?! I'm going to kill that mother fucker if I see him again!"

"Sango, calm down! I'm alright, I mean yeah that isn't something that I wanted to happen, but I don't want anyone that I love getting hurt, and I know that it could have been worse."

"How could you be so calm about this?!"

That was it. Kagome lost her top as well.

"I am not calm! I just have been through enough fucking drama in the past fucking three months of my life that I do not fucking need this shit!" Kagome punched her steering wheel, and got out of her car, slamming her door, then wincing at the force.

She paced, and walked over and sat on a park bench, she knew that telling her would bring up emotions, but not that fucking many. She heard Sango sit down on the bench next to her, and felt her wrap her arms around her.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to bring anything else up. I was, no I still am so mad about that. But this is your life, and if you are finding a way to deal with it, I know that I will too. As well as I will always be here for you. Alright? You can always depend on me, there is nothing that I wouldn't do to help you."

Kagome was crying now, she turned and slammed into Sango's embrace crying her eyes out. That was the way that they sat there for an hour, after wards Kagome opened up towards Sango about everything, even her family that she lost only three months ago.

…..

"Why the **FUCK** are you stopping me to go kill that fucking piece of shit?!" Sesshomaru bellowed, he was beyond furious, he was losing control, and fast. The more that Bankotsu held him back the more that he wanted to kill him for stopping him.

"Because don't you know what will fucking happen to Kagome if you do kill him! What about us huh? We will lose all right to ever, fucking ever try to make her ours again!"

Sesshomaru calmed down, somewhat. Alright, maybe like a fraction of a centimeter. Maybe even less, because he still wanted to kill something. He was even considering just killing Inuyasha and save Kagome before she dies, he could just lock her up in his bedroom and never let another male touch her ever again. She would be his no matter if she couldn't be his mate. Yeah, he could live with that as long as Inu-fucking-yasha didn't.

Growling again, he thrashed again against Bankotsu, when did he get this strong?

"Sesshomaru knock it the fuck off!" With one last push Sesshomaru was thrown back into his driver's seat.

All of a sudden Bankotsu's phone went off, and he looked down to see who it was, grinning he saw it was his Kagome.

"Hey princess, are you alright?"

"BANKOTSU!" They both jerked alert. "It's Sango, I- I"

"Spit it out Sango!" Sesshomaru was growling now.

"Kag-ome, she, it happened so fast! I tried!" She cried over the phone.

"Sango, so help me Kami, I will fucking kill you myself, if you don't tell me what-the-fuck is going on?!"

"He took her!"

"Who took her?"

"Inu-Inuyasha…"

Both of Bankotsu's and Sesshomaru's heart stopped, and Bankotsu dropped his cell phone. They couldn't move. They couldn't breathe. What did this mean?

They slowly turned towards one another, thinking the same thing.

They were going to **kill** him.

**A/N: Long Chapter for my loyal puppies, just because I love you all. Now, I want to know what should happen next. Any ideas? **

**Let me know! **

**Until Next Time my pretties!** ~ _maesho_


	14. Chapter 14: What's Inuyasha up to?

Rushed:

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha;

Chapter Fourteen: What's Inuyasha up to?

-**Before Kagome's Kidnapping- **

Kagome had just finished her heart felt explanation on why she was here in her new town in the first place, and the story of her mother, brother, and how they died. Sango had the patience of an angel she had decided, because it took her so long to get through the story, the crying and dry heaving a little, didn't help much. Kagome even told her all of her fears, about how she felt it was her fault because she wasn't home when she promised she would be, there was so many things that she hadn't realized that she held all inside herself, that she didn't help but be amazed at the feel out the heavy-ass weight lifting off her shoulders.

She didn't feel so overwhelmed with the "Demon Lock Down," than she did before, it was almost like she could think through clear thoughts, and actually see reason to some of the things that have been happening to her.

Taking a deep breath, she whipped her eyes to look back up at Sango, she started to talk before her eyes actually had enough courage to look at her newfound best friend.

"Sango, I don't know what to say. I…Thank you so much for listening to me, I have not felt this good this entire tim-"Her words were cut short when she actually took in Sango's face.

Sango was staring at her with a look of pure horror, anger, confusion, and something else she couldn't quite place. Wait a minute, she wasn't looking at her…Then who?

Turning around Kagome quickly registered what, and who made Sango look like that. Her own breath caught in her throat at the sight of Inuyasha sitting directly behind her. How had she not noticed his presence? How long had he been there? He couldn't have heard all of that? There was no way that Sango would be stuck in her shock stomper for that long. His voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Kitten, we need to talk." He then glanced at Sango then continued, "Alone."

At this it seemed that Sango broke out of it, rather nicely might she add.

"The **FUCK** she is going anywhere with _you_ _alone_, you fucking dickwad!?"

If Sango was a demon, she was pretty sure that she would have transformed at this moment. There was so much hatred, and venom laced with her words that it scared even herself. Kagome sighed this was not about to get any better, and she agreed that Inuyasha and her needed to talk but there was no way that Sango would allow that. She needed to think about it. Should she even consider that? Who knows what Inuyasha truly mean about 'we need to talk' but like she mentioned before she felt like a 1,000 pounds had been lifted off her shoulders. She even had started thinking about everything with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Bankotsu in a new light. There were things that she wasn't okay with; Key one, being that you do not hit a woman, and Key two being, you do not force yourself on them either. But at the same time, didn't she frown upon them for trying to control her, when they didn't even know her, and the type of woman she was? Then why would she just jump to conclusions about how they are? She knew that, that might be pushing to many "its okay's" there way, but there was another thing abo-

Her thoughts where cut short when she felt arms wrap tightly around her, and then she was not on the bench, or even near Sango anymore. She could faintly hear Sango cry out her name, wait what in the hell. She looked up and noticed she was being carried by Inuyasha, well this is new. Usually he just carries her like a sake of concrete or something. She just decided to keep quiet for the moment and allow him to take her where he wanted.

It didn't take long after that for them to be in the middle of what seemed like a forest type place, and he didn't stop until they were placed on the highest branch of the, well what looked like the tallest tree in this little bunch of trees.

He walked over to the last little piece of trunk, before the tree made itself into its own top hat, to then turn around and sit slowly down against it. She was being cradled in his arms, he pulled her closer towards his chest, and then put his face, his nose in the crook of her neck, while taking in her scent?

Okay, maybe she needed to say something now.

"Uh…Inuyasha?"

"Why aren't you screaming or scared Kitten?" He mumbled the words against her throat;

She sighed, "Because I have thought about a few things, don't try to change the subject. Why did you take me just now? Sango's going to flip."

"You said it was okay."

She did? When did she say that?

Sensing her confusion he responded for her, "You said, '_it's okay's_, so I thought you meant it was alright for us to talk."

Oh, wait. Oops, she said that out loud? Oh well. She was here now, and she was wondering how she was going to be able to talk to him without having the others demand his head for shit.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

He didn't reply, just seemed to tighten his grip on her.

"What did you want to talk about Inuyasha?" She felt him stiffen, before finally looking up at her through his bangs, and what she saw there she wasn't sure if she was seeing shit, or she was going crazy. She might decide with the latter, because there was no way that Inuyasha was feeling genuine guilt for his actions? Nope, she was officially bat-shit-crazy.

"I-I…I don't really do this often Kitten, but I know that you deserve it, because I didn't mean for it to be pushed that far. I'll admit that I was angry at the way you were acting towards me, and the things that you said to me. I didn't know that my beast was so far to the surface, and I'm not blaming the whole thing on my beast, but I didn't even remember how I got to your house… I just know that you were in front of me one minute, and the next in my arms in the next." He took a breath, and then continued, "I have never acted this way before, because I have never met someone like you before, my beast has never reacted this way towards anyone before, and it is well I don't know."

She was well, she didn't really know what she was right now, nor did she think she would ever get over the memory looking back upon the Inuyasha that was holding onto her like she was his life line. There was nothing, absolutely nothing could have prepared her for this moment. Yes, if someone told her that Inuyasha was going to grow a heart, and an actual vocabulary, and give her a somewhat version of an apology, she would have, hmm…She might have believed them, because didn't she say before she was bat-shit-crazy. Yes. That gives this the standards that is required, she would have to be bat-shit-crazy, for this to be happening.

"Huh?"

"I said, are you alright Kitten?"

Was she alright? No, she was not but she didn't need to tell him that.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you Inuyasha for saying that."

She didn't know what to say, at the moment. Her thoughts and feelings that she felt so sure about had all but packed their bags and ran out the door, once they realized how fucked her situation had become. Now what was she supposed to do?

She looked up in his eyes again, trying to see if her answers were there by any chance. Then she heard his growling, and the hardening of his eyes. What happened? Had she done something? Wait, holy shit why were they falling?

"_**GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE HANYOU!"**_

Oh. My. Fucking. Bat. Shit.

Sesshomaru.

"Are you trying to fucking kill us bastard?" Whelp, she thought that he would have changed.

We were slowly falling towards the ground, and Inuyasha's grip had tightened painfully around me, and I knew that he didn't want them to take me from him. I wondered about that for a moment, but decided to think on it later.

"You get your fucking hands off her, now." Oh my, that would be Bankotsu. This situation just got even more fucking bat shitty, if that is even possible. What is with the bat shit anyways? She just shook her head. Man what the hell was in that bagel?

We landed on the ground, and so many things happened at once, that she was sure that everything had moved even faster than what her tricky eyes couldn't previously had been able to keep in touch with. Suddenly she was thrown backwards with Inuyasha it may seem. They flew into a tree, and she didn't feel anything much just her stomach wanted to lurch. Inuyasha though not so much. She quickly turned her head towards him, when she felt his grip on her loosen just a fraction. His eyes were lolling back into his head, and his breathing was a little off, but his grip wouldn't loosen any more than that, and that is when she realized that Sesshomaru was so angry that he didn't even seem to see her.

She might actually get seriously hurt in this moment. She needed to do something quick. Trying to wiggle herself out of Inuyasha tight hold only seem to fuel the fire, on both parties. For the fact that, that had woken Inuyasha from his semi-concussion, as well as make both the other very furious demons think that he was holding her against her will. Which depending on the seriousness, and the trueness of the previous events; that seemed like the dumbest thing she should have done. Bat Shit? Yup.

Shit, something new, and something now! Wait, she could still speak!

What. The. Fuck.

Doctor's appointment tomorrow at dawn.

"Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, wait a minute."

The only response she got was growling. Shit. Wait, how was-Looking over at Bank she could see his eyes swirling, but the mark on his forehead hadn't shown up yet. Shit. Shit. Shit.

How was a little human woman, like herself supposed to fucking calm down _three _fucking demons?! She needed to think of something quick, and quick it meant like in the next three seconds! She didn't know why she said what she did next, but it was the only thing that her Bat Shit would come up with.

"Fuck me!" She hollered out into the forest.

It seemed to work because she received a collective amount of responses from all three. She smirked to herself, even though they were demons, they were men. Stupid males.

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

"Babe?"

"Well I needed your attention and no one would listen to me! Now, Inuyasha you can put me down now. I need to fix this fucking mess before someone ends up killing someone." With that Inuyasha reluctantly lowered her down until her tiny booted feet touched the forest floor. She made to remain standing in front of him, so that way they would have to try to actually get her out of the way, and wouldn't interrupt her before she was able to finish her lecture.

"Now that I have all of your attention, Stop fucking growling all of you!" They immediately stopped, while she put herself in a more predatory stance, well as much as she could being a little human compared to these three. Turning towards Sesshomaru she continued, "Look here Mister, I know that you were angry, but I could have really gotten hurt just a moment ago! What the fuck were you thinking?!"

He interrupted her, "Kagome, this is not the time to be talking to me like th-'

She interrupted him, "Like fuck it is! Look both of you, Bankotsu, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha has apologized and I accepted his apology! And before either of you say anything, let me point out a few fucking thing to the each of you. First, Bank, look I know this isn't your fault, but you were the one to mark me first a long time ago, do you remember what you did to me when you lost control of something inside yourself?"

"How could I forget that? What ar-'

"Exactly. What about when you marked me a second time in your room, huh?"

"But th-'

"But nothing! Second, Sesshomaru, at first you were the worst. You were completely arrogant and was trying to control me. I still have a bruise on my thigh from me not accepting a back-ass-wards compliment, as well as all the shit you pulled at the school and in your car."

"That-'

"Even when you fucking hit me across my face, because you couldn't control your fucking anger at yourself for the predicament that is now going on."

"I apo-'

"Don't. Third, Inuyasha, and the shit that you pulled at the school, and the forest, as well as the fucking ballsy stunt you pulled both in the theater room and my backyard."

"I di-'

"Now, since I have read off each and every one of your raps sheets to you all. Why the fuck are you all so mad at each other for treating me like shit, when obviously you should be fucking mad at yourself. Also, instead of fucking trying to kill each other why don't you all go have a personal day, and get yourselves together. Not one of us are ready for something like this, but here we are. We are ALL fucking in this situation. While we are all here I would also like to point out another thing. Yes, I understand that all of you have marked me in the potential mate type of way, but do not fucking forget this: I am my own fucking person. I will deal with certain shit, because you are demons and there are ways that shit just gets done a certain way with demons, and who am I to trample on something like that. I also know that you are all for some strange reason very possessive of me, but let me get this through your thick skulls. I WILL be having my own alone time with my friends. As well as each of you. I will need to get to know all of you on different levels to fucking be able to figure all this shit out in just a year. Now, that is covered." She took a huge breath. That is amazing, talking shit out is like fucking lifting the entire world. She feels amazing! Now, while they are feeling like shit, which she kind of feels badly for, _kind of._

She might get her alone time with Sango! Okay, Focus.

"I would like to be taken back to Sango, and my car. I want to be able to spend the rest of my Sunday with her, at my house just relaxing in girl time. If any of you have something to say about it, you can shove it up your ass. I don't want to see any one of you until tomorrow fucking morning for school. **AND** do not even _think_ about coming to pick me up, I want to drive my baby tomorrow, so I will meet you all there. Are we clear?"

"Yes princess."

"Alright Angel."

"Sure Kitten."

"Good." With that she started walking off through the miniature group of them, sighing she remembered. She turned around to see them all smirking at her. Damn she almost had it. The exit was the best part! Damn Bats.

….

They had all brought her back to the spot Inuyasha had taken her from, to see Sango waiting patiently, but impatiently at the same time. If that was even possible.

Kagome had decided it would be better if Bankotsu, had carried her back because of the whole Sango going to murder Inuyasha. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had made their ways home even though Sesshomaru's car was still at the park. He said he needed time to think to himself, which was understandable since she all but whipped them in their faces.

Sango ran over towards her as soon as her feet touched the ground, toppling her onto the ground with a 'thump.'

"Oh Kami, you're okay! You're okay!" Sango cried.

"Yes Yes woman, I am fine." She giggled in return.

"I thought he was going to hurt you!" Lifting her head back up from Kagome's chest, she suddenly lost the tears, and anger took her over. "What did he do? Did he touch you? I swear, if her did anything, I don't care what you say, I'll cut off his dick and feed it-

"Oh Kami's Sango! He didn't touch me no! He apologized and we talked that was all. I swear!"

"Good, because if you were lying, I wo-

"I suddenly do not want to know what you would have done San."

Laughing she finally got off of Kagome, and helped her up.

"Babe?" Kagome turned towards Bankotsu, and suddenly all the mean things she said towards him back there made her burst into tears. She threw herself back into his arms.

"Ba-Bank! I'm so so so-sorry! I-I didn't me-mean it!"

His chest moved in a motion that she couldn't decipher at the moment, "Babe, everything you said was true, and I do know that it wasn't exactly my fault. There are things that I have been careless with, and that doesn't need to happen anymore. I also need to figure out a couple of things alright? I might not be there at school tomorrow, but I want to let you know that it isn't about anything that you said. There are a couple things that I have been wanting to understand, and get to the bottom of for a while, alright babe?" With that he tilted her head up with his finger.

Letting a few more tears escape her eyes, "Is it bad? Are you alright? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Silly princess, of course I am alright. I think this is the wakeup call we all needed. Thank you for that, and no it isn't bad. I will tell you about tomorrow, I'll come over after you get out of school how about that?"

She nodded, and hugged him again. He squeezed her tightly, before lifting her chin again and kissing her lightly on the forehead, "I'll see you later babe, please be safe."

"I will Bank."

"Sango?" She looked up when he called her name.

"Yeah?"

"If you let anything happen to her, you will wish that we never met, do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes. I won't let anything happen to her. I pr-promise."

"Bank! Don't threaten her!"

"I'm just worried princess."

"Oh shut your mouth Mister Suck Up. Get outta here." She playfully hit him in the chest.

"Alright Alright, but if I hear anything."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. We got it now, do you mind?"

Smiling at his little woman, he kissed her again on cheek this time before playfully hitting her ass, and jogging away.

"Hey! Bankotsu, you'll pay for that!"

Sango laughed, "Kags, how are you handling all of them?"

"Honestly, I wasn't until about 15 minutes ago."

The both laughed, and headed back towards Kagome's Audi, deciding to go see a movie, and then go back to Kagome's for a sleep over. This was going to be a long night, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Maybe things were starting to look up for her, and maybe this whole thing with the "Demon Lock Down," wouldn't be so hard after all. Now all she had to do, was worry about the Bat's and their Shit.

That was until an arm wrapped itself around her waist, and pulled her into a hard chest. She sighed, this seriously wasn't funny.

She looked around to see Bankotsu standing behind her with a smile, he cupped her face in his free hand, and gently placed his lips against hers. The amount of shock showed through her gasp, as he took the moment to place his tongue inside her mouth to explore the warm cave.

Caressing her until she couldn't breathe any longer, he leaned his forehead against hers, automatically making their lips separate.

"I'll be missing you my princess." He whispered.

And then just like that he was gone.

The Bats were back to full force, and now it seemed like they brought some friends.

Yup, Kagome Higurashi was Bat Fucking Shit Crazy.

**A/N: SURPRISE, my puppies! Here is another Chapter, just one day later! **

***There was something I wanted to remind you all about, remember in Inuyasha's little note-to-self speech. He said that he was going to wait until Kagome was vulnerable, and then make his move. What is the best way to allow a woman to keep her guard down might I ask? Oh? Being nice? Hmm….. What is Inuyasha up to? **

**MUAWH! – Evil laugh… Pssht, Whatever. I am not crazy. **

**Till next time my pretties. **

~ _maesho_


End file.
